There And Back
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Summary inside, short one: Ben, Riley and Abi are going on a vacation. Riley-Ben-FRIENDSHIP-centric...
1. Summary

Hey Guys

Hey Guys.

This will only be a trailer for my story.

First of all:

**I NEED A BETA- READER!!**

I don't know how to get one.

So please read the trailer and than decide whether you want to be my beta-reader or not…

If you are interested, please review or send a private massage, wait, review, because I have no idea where I can find the mails…

I am really helpless… (hint, hint, hint…)

Okay, now to my story. It will be a Riley/Ben FRIENDSHIP- centric- NO slash- story.

The pairing is Ben/Abi and a little bit of Riley/OC in one or two chaps,… so not to much.

**There and back**(Trailer)

**After finding the two national treasures**** the three treasure protectors really need to relax.**

"So, you're sure, that there is NO other treasure?" Riley asked, sitting on a suitcase.

"This is a vacation! Not more, not less. A VACATION!" a annoyed Ben responded.

_Showing pictures of the statue of liberty, the house of Lincoln and a van from above, which drives on a long road._

**But what is when not everything comes like planned.**

"Riley, stop nagging, _now_!" An angry Ben shouts from the front seat of the van.

"Oh boys, just give it a rest." Abi screamed very annoyed.

**Every sights of a friendship**

_Pictures__ of Riley, Ben and Abi in a river obvious capsized, a wet, laughing Abi, Ben, wet, too with a concern face._

_Black_

_Showing pictures of a laughing Ben, who carries a struggling Riley in his arms._

_Black_

"You are cool!" Riley gives Ben a one arm hug, when he says this.

**A friendship that became a brotherhood.**

"Sixteen years ago, he was at the age of thirty-two, he searched in New York for clues." Riley tells a woman, sitting on a couch in a living room.

_Showing pictures of a s__cared Riley, who is at least 17, a concerned, much younger Ben and a furious man._

Black

**But how many fights can a friendship take?**

_Shows various pictures of a screaming or angry Ben, of Las Vegas and of a little cell._

"Oh shut up! _Just shut up Poole!_" Ben shouts in the cell.

"Ben! Don't!" Abi's surprised voice sounds

"SHUT UP ABIGAIL! This is between Riley and me!"

_Showing Riley, hugged by Abi, obvi__ously crying, still in the cell and than Riley in a telephone booth, alone._

**Can a broken friendship be cemented again?**

Black

Some information to my story:

There will be no car chases or gun actions, so everybody who wants to see anybody bleed, I'm sorry, not in this story.

I hope, anybody will read this story, and review. ;-)


	2. Authors note

Hey…

**Authors note**

**Hey…**

**Oh my god, a good friend of mine is on a sleepover, in Germany it is 4:24am… so it's in the middle of the night. I was already fast asleep from 3-4… okay, that's really pointless, that don't getting us anywhere…. Sorry.**

**Than I was like… let's see what's going on in Fanfiction… and this was a really great idea :-) (Sometimes a blind chicken finds a grain, too…) I didn't really expected any reviews and when I saw that there were three of them I really whished that not all were like "Go home." Or something like that.**

**So I was holding my breath and looked at the reviews… and than it hit me…**

_**rileyluver17**__**, **_**oh my god, I was like getting my first**__**heart attack. I really wanted to hug you :-)**

_**Thuraya Known**__**, **_**Wahh, second heart attack… again a good review…**

**Oh, okay, it's a pity, but perhaps you could be beta reader for another story of mine…**

**And than **_**Miss Fenway**_**, I have already written a lot of the story, I only need a beta reader….**

**So, you guys rock….**

**Oh, before I forget it, I won't be able to post the story the next two weeks, I am in England…. And I won't have my laptop with me… cries I really will miss Fanfiction…**

**Okay I think I suck to you right now, post another chapter, without story,… but I am so excited about the reviews,… sorry… don't be mad… please…**


	3. 1 Ch New York

I don't even know why I start writing in English… I so need a Beta- Reader

Usually I write German…

Sorry, for German swearing… most of the time I won't translate: D

Okay, I adore your Ben/ Riley friendship fics! So I want to start my own….

The perspective will switch…. I hope this won't be confusing. But there will be only the following perspectives: Ben's and Riley's, but mostly Ben, I think…

I have to warn you, if you hope for any kind of gun- actions and bad guys… I have to disappoint you… there will be REALLY no treasure :D

The story is SHORT AFTER the second movie…

So… I want to thank _Masterarcher__, _whose reviews made me squeal silently,… so THANK YOU :-).

**Ben's Perspective**

"So, you're sure, that there is NO other treasure?" This kid will drive me crazy, he really will; oh boy.

"This is a vacation! Not more, not less. A VACATION! Holiday! So would you please shut up?" I snapped. It felt like the millions time that he asked that question and we were not even on the way yet. Abi suppressed an eye- roll, and threw a towel into her suitcase, her lower jaw tensed.

"You know Ben; it's not very you-ish to go on a trip with friends without history or a treasure wish." Riley smirked. Oh yeah, this kid enjoyed to go on my nerves.

"Abi? Why did I ask him to join us?" I asked through gritted teeth. Abi only shook her beautiful head, so that her soft hair flew in the air. She was lost in thoughts, whether she had forgotten something.

When I looked back at Riley, I saw him sitting on his big suitcase, pouting, arms crossed over his chest. Usually I would hate this sight. But not today, a little hurt Riley was silent.

For a moment.

"When you don't want me with you, I will stay here. I didn't ask to come with you, did I?" Okay, this was something I really hated. This quiet feeling of being abandoned in his calm, sad voice. He didn't dare look at me; I knew the kid was worried what he will be able to read in my face.

Did he REALLY believe I didn't want to have him with me? I was looking forward to this trip the last two month, since we have found the lost city. It was something we three really have earned.

And I would _never _go on this trip without him.

I bit my lower lip, not really sure what to say. I looked at Abi for help, but she shrugged to tell me that I have to handle it myself and left the room: "I'm going to close all the windows!"

'Thank you for help darling!' I thought ironical.

"Riles! You really have to stop nagging." I said crossing the room, stopped in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at me with a hopeful look on his face.

I smiled at him and added while I was rubbing his upper arm: "And if you don't stop, you will accidentally get lost at a freeway parking lot! Take that as a warning!" he chuckled at this statement of mine but nodded.

"So, now come on, before Abi is going crazy with her preparations." I murmured.

After Riley stood up I took his and Abi's suitcases, which were much heavier than my baggage that was carried by Riley.

"Oh my God! Ri, what's in there? Stones?" I moaned.

"Yea, lot's of them! Oh come one, Ben! Don't give me this look! Why are YOU allowed to make fun of me but I can not even defence myself?"

Okay, this was an argument. But I wouldn't admit this. So I just smiled at him and made my way to my van, followed by a computer nerd.

Oh wait. _Not_ followed by a computer nerd. Where was he?

"Ri?" I asked, just when he appeared out of his room, my suitcase in one hand and the reason for his disappearing in the other hand. His laptop, in his new laptop bag.

"No reason to worry, I'm here!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

I shook my head and turned around to lead the kid to my car again.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

"Okay, is everything in the car?" asked a very nervous Abi. It was her first road trip through the USA. At first she was not so found of the idea not staying in one hotel, but driving from motel to motel.

Riley and I have done this, before our first treasure hunt, when we were looking for clues for who or what 'Charlotte' was. This was a great time! But Riles was right; I have never done a vacation with him, without a treasure on my mind. Sad, but true. This was the first.

"Okay! I'll drive." Riley said, and went to the driver- side of the car.

"NO" Abi and I shouted in common.

"Why not?" Riley asked hurt.

"I am going to drive! You are _not_ going to drive my van!" I stated gentle, but firm.

He let out a frustrated sigh, turned around to the passenger side, but Abigail was on the door, before the he could reach it.

"Kids in the back." Abi teased. I was not even trying to hide my smile.

"This trip will be so boring! Why me?" he grumbled angry, while he sat down in the back and shut the door with a loud BAM, what let my smile disappear and change into a glare.

Abigail turning up her nose, before sitting down at the passenger seat.

I let out a deep breath and sat down behind the wheel and started driving.

The radio- clock showed that it was noon.

"_Very well done, Mr. Gates! It was planned to start driving at 7 am. Yeah, now we can start ca. five hours after. Cool! Originally it was planned to arrive New York in another half an hour. This was not really possible now, was it?_" I thought sarcastically. But it was typical for us three. Everybody of us was really pigheaded and we all wanted to get our will in the preparations.

Let's see, if we can keep any of our plans.

I turned around to see a very morose kid, who leaned against the window with headphones of his iPod in his ears and closed eyes.

Abi sat next to me with a map on her lap.

"Okay, when we reach New York in five and a half hours, it will be short after 5pm, so we can visit the Central Park, take a few pictures of the statue of liberty and search a motel.

And tomorrow morning we can start to West Virginia to visit the New River Gorge Bridge."

And _again _she repeated the whole trip. I was only half listening. I thankfully could resist the urge to tell her, that I have got the plan the last hundred times she told me. But she was excited. I didn't want to destroy her joy.

So let's the trip begin.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

**Riley's Perspective**

Ugh, I had to get used to this long rides. That was bad. My behind was really sore, when we arrived New York finally.

"Wow, we really did it." I cheered fake.

"RILEY, if you START like this I will make you suffer through the whole trip." I blamed Ben's lack of sleep for these rough words.

Finally we walked through New York, now and than we stopped at on spot, the statue of liberty and the central park, for example.

These sides of New York we saw now were really beautiful. I remembered New York, but the nasty sides, those, which almost cost my life, several times.

Ben remembered these sides of this city, too, when we saw the city hall, he had immediately a conforming arm over my shoulder.

"Is everything alright, Riles?" he asked calmly.

I nodded.

"Ri. Please enlighten me! What you are thinking? I can only imagine how you are feeling right now." There was a strong plead in his voice. This guy knew how to make me speak.

"Truth to be told, I hate being here, this is one of the most frightened spots in New York, but I also love it more than any other places here." I whispered and shifted a little, so that I could look at him, his arm still over my shoulder.

"You can say that again, kid." He responded with an encouraging smile and ruffled my hair with his other hand. I didn't mind, he wanted to comfort me and I really needed exactly this right now.

"Could you please tell me what's that about?" Abi asked with an irate look on her face. Yea, she always talked German with us but get mad when we talk about something she didn't know.

"It's okay, Abi, this is a way to long story to tell. And it isn't very entertaining." Ben laid this other arm around Abi and kissed her head.

Abi sulked a little, but her mood rose again, when we entered our motel. This wasn't something we had expected. In every movie, motels were nasty and creepy but this motel was nice, not like a hotel, but it was not too bad.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

I won't update the next chapter, until I get a beta-reader, but I wanted to give you guys a first expression,… Ugh, please tell me the grammatical mistakes,… I am not that good in English at school,.. And I hate it to make so many stupid mistakes…

So I'll be back in two weeks,… (England vacation, without parents… :-))

Tell me if you liked it or not….

If you think it's crap,… feel free to tell me…


	4. 2 Ch West Virginia

West Virginia

Thanks so much for these great reviews… Ah,… you know how to make me happy ;-)

So _Miss Fenway_, you are absolutely great, you have really reviewed every chapter!! Very cool! And also thanks for the positive things you have said…

_LoremIpsum__, _I'm so thankful, that you are my beta reader… thanks…

_Ellasphere_ Thanks so much, I was really glad to hear, that my English isn't that bad… and of course that you liked it…. You made me laugh with that German-learning thingy… Did you volunteer, because I wouldn't learn German, because you only talk it in Germany, Austria and Switzerland… (more or less) I'm not really motivating, am I? If you need help, contact me… I talk German, like it is my mother tongue (WAIT; It IS my mother tongue…)

Okay, I should stop talking bad about learning German, I have learned Latin for 6 years (first foreign language), but I dropped it finally and now I get Spain. Thankfully I didn't fail class because of Latin,… I was really bad... okay,… I'm talking to much… sorry!

_Thuraya Known__, _Thanks so much for your review!! It was a pity, that I couldn't read your story, but I left a little earlier. But I was looking forward to it… 

_Masterarcher__, _Wow, thank you, that was great to hear!! I have a beta-reader so I will post this story! Thank you!

Ugh,… by the way, do I have to say, that I own nothing,…? Did really anybody assume, that National Treasure is mine? So, well, it isn't…. is it…is it??

Keep reviewing, I love to hear/ read whether you guys like it. Thanks so much, you are really encouraging…

By the way… my trip to England was really great, I loved everything. But the goodbyes REALLY hurt… in my group were so amazing people. Some new friends and I cried a lot on the ride back home.

**West Virginia**

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Riley's Perspective

The next morning came way too early!

"Ben, are you crazy or something? It's 5am, I'm sleeping!" I whined and stuck my head under my pillow.

"I'm not crazy, we have a long ride us and it'll take a while to reach West Virginia. You think the ride to New York was long? This will beat it. You can still sleep in the car. Abi should be out of the bathroom any moment. So get up!"

"No, leave me alone, this is WAHH!!" I screamed, when strong hands took a firm grip under my shoulder and scooped me into the air.

Ben laughed when he put me back on the ground. "What did you just say?" He asked with an acted politeness.

"I wanted to say, that this SUCKS and you suck, too. This just confirmed my opinion." I glared at him and he glared back. We broke our staring contest when Abi entered the room and Ben gave me a shove against the bathroom door. I hated when he did this. Every time he did that, I felt like a child again. Back then I was shoved around like that. I was an adult and I hated being treated like a child.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

In the car I was still mad and Ben didn't want to talk to me either. We were just chatting as  
much as necessary.

"Can we take a rest?" I asked. I hated it to be dependent on Ben in moments like this.

"No, we are not even in Pennsylvania, yet." Ben said dryly.

"Hm, Benjamin, it's your car, if I have to pee, it's your problem. Think about it, " I replied as cold as he was.

"Oh, boys, would you just give it a rest?" Abi asked angrily.

"That's exactly what I need, a rest, a break!" I egged on Ben.

"Riley, stop nagging, now!" he raised his voice.

"No I won't! I need a rest!" I screamed back.

"AHH!" Abi's outburst silenced Ben and me. "Ben! Would you please fulfil the wishes of your passengers? If you don't, I'm going to drive." She turned to me "Riley, if you don't stop behaving like a spoiled brat, you don't have to wonder why we are threatening you like one. And if you two are planning on fighting this whole vacation, we can go back home."

"Sorry Abi!" I apologized. This woman can really create fear in people.

Ben just tightened his grip on the wheel, an irate gaze on the street.

I hated it when he was angry with me; I adored him and most of the time. It was great to have somebody to lean on. But when he was angry I refused to admit that I needed him as a brother.

But I can't lie to myself; I really needed him as a brother. Yesterday in New York, in front of the city hall I was really lucky to have him with me.

"So Ben, can we take a break, please?" I asked and tried to sound mollifying. I hoped he would just leave it alone.

"No." Ben stated.

"Ben, don't be pigheaded like this. Wie kleine Kinder." Abi shook her head as she said it. Great, German again, so couldn't tell what kind of insult she just said.

"He started it." Wow, I thought. I was the spoiled brat.

"It doesn't matter, who started it! You two act like little toddlers in kindergarten, or like brothers and I don't want to be bothered like a mother." Abi seemed really mad.

Everyone remained silent. I had no hope for a break till Ben turned in at the next gas station. He parked and got out without a word.

I watched him walk away when he got out of the van and I had to swallow.

"Dammit," I cursed.

"He'll calm down," Abi said when she saw my look. "Now, follow nature's call she added, smiling.

I smiled back and headed for a toilet. Oh, I needed one.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Ben's Perspective

I really didn't know why I was this angry at the kid. I mean, he said that I suck, but what would I have said if somebody hauled me to my feet when I was still sleeping?

"And this one." I said and gave a Butterfinger to the cashier when I paid for the gas. I knew it was Riley's favorite chocolate bar.

When I reached the car, Abi and Riley were already inside. They both looked at me when I got in. I handed Riley the snack without saying anything, but I had to smile when looked at me with wide eyes.

"Thanks!" He sounded really thankful and I knew not only because of the Butterfinger. I nodded at him with a chuckle.

Abi leaned over to me and kissed my cheek. She took my hand and squeezed it, a beautiful smile on her face. I smiled back and kissed her lips.

"Guys, I am eating," Riley complained mouth full.

"Than stop talking or you'll splutter." I turned around to see his face. He stuck his tongue at me after he had swallowed.

"So let's drive further." I said and couldn't suppress a smile. Yep, everything was back to  
normal.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

It was an incredibly long ride to West Virginia. It seemed even longer because I had nobody to talk to. Riley and Abi were both fast asleep. I couldn't turn the radio on because I didn't want to disturb their sleep.

But finally we arrived near the New River George Bridge. It would be a fifteen minute walk to the bridge.

"Abi, darling, wake up," I said and stroked her blond her.

"I am awake." She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Ri!" Abi turned around to stroke his cheek to get him awake. Neither of them would admit it, but both of them loved each other, of course in a sibling way.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "You okay?" I asked him warmly. He nodded and stretched his arms, yawning.

"Why do we have to visit bridges? I mean, okay, we'll visit the Golden Gate Bridge, but why this one?"

"The New River George Bridge was for many years the longest in the world. It's at least 3030 feet long. It is 876 feet high and it was built from 1974 to 1977. And…" I started but was interrupted by an annoyed Riley.

"Yeah, yeah, Ben, do you want to talk me to sleep? It's bad enough we have to walk over to the bridge."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Abi took my hand and silenced me.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

I really thought the view was amazing. Though I somewhat regretted having made up with Riley. He was whining all the time. When we were fighting he was way calmer.

When we were in our room in the motel, there was an obvious depressed mood in the air. We all were exaggeratedly polite to each other, especially Riley, who knew that he was  
able to drive me crazy this way.

"Do you need an extra blanket, Benjamin?" he asked and I let out an angry breath. He was standing on the bed near by the window and he held up a blanket. I was sitting on a small couch in front of Riley's laptop and was looking for the best route to Ohio.

Abi was in bed already and fast asleep.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Okay,… I am very curious about you opinion… :-)

It is so great to write that fic,... I really learn something about the USA, (now I know much about a random bridge…)… that's great!!

Keep reading… 3


	5. 3 Ch Ohio

Ohio

**Hey guys, thanks for all reviews…**

_Thuraya Known__, _Thanks! I'm really glad about your great review! Yea…. Welcome Home works  Thank you.

_broadwaylover07__, _really? Cool! I've only seen picture but it looks impressing.

_Miss Fenway__,_ Thanks! I will keep it up!

**Ohio**

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

**Riley's Perspective**

I had to smile when I heard Ben let out a fuming breath. I hated it when we fought, but I loved to annoy him. It was so easy. But usually he would play along, he would make his jokes, and I would annoy him further. I wondered why he wasn't joking back now. We just made up and he wasn't somebody who was unforgiving. The fight was already over.

"Well, Ben, what are we going to do, tomorrow?" I asked and sat down beside him.

"You would know if you were listening when we planned the trip. And why are you interested in what we're going to do tomorrow? Last time you said that you wanted a surprise," he murmured. I frowned. How was that an answer?

"It doesn't matter where we're going. I just wanted to talk." I shrugged. _Ugh, what was that? Why to hell was I so honest?_

"Really? Without nagging or whining or some stupid comments\ or fake politeness or..."

"Ben, stop, I understand your point." I admitted and rolled my eyes.

"Good", he smiled. "Tomorrow we're getting up at 4am." He smiled at me. I let my head fall.

"Do you enjoy waking me up in the middle of the night?" I mumbled.

"Actually yes!" He laughed and gave me a shove with his elbow, and I chuckled. "We'll drive to Ohio; there's a great National park there."

"Does that mean we're going to walk a lot?" I asked, knowing the reply anyway.

"You should wear some good shoes." He whispered with a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah, whatever. 'Night Ben." I patted his shoulder and stood up to lie down on my bed.

"Sleep well." He responded and turned his attention to the laptop again. He was still not really normal.

Ugh, 4am, I had the feeling that I needed lots of sleep to be in good condition tomorrow.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

4am, Ben claimed that it is morning, but I think he's wrong. It's not even really night; it's more late evening. Some people go to bed at that time and I had to wake up.

"Riley, wake up." Ben whispered as he sat down next to me. This was the second time in two days that I was woken up like that, and I had the feeling that I should get used to it.

"I'm tired." I mumbled into my pillow, tightening my grip on my blanket so Ben couldn't take it away.

"So Riles, you have a choice to make, either you go to the bathroom, take a shower and brush your teeth." He paused.

"I had a shower yesterday evening." I mumbled and ducked my head in the pillow.

"Or," he pretended not to have heard me. "I'll drag you to the van, and you're going to brush your teeth at the next gas station." He threatened.

"You wouldn't." I yawned.

"Don't test me." Uh-oh, the dangerous voice. Perhaps I should think about getting up, to keep a little of my pride. But I was too weak; my feet couldn't hold me at the moment.

"Okay, you had a choice." And with that strong arms went around my shoulders and under my knees.

"Ben, have you lost your mind?" I asked and struggled to get down, but I was really too weak.

"I warned you." He said, as if he hadn't put his best friend, _me,_ in such an awkward position.

Right than Abi came out of the bathroom. The mean declaration lady laughed when she saw us. "Guys, may I ask what you're doing?"

"Oh Abi, please open the door darling. I can't do it myself; I have my hands full of nerd." He joked and I grew angrier.

"No, Abi, don't open the door." I pleaded, when I realized, that Ben insisted on dragging me to the car. But she only laughed and opened the door.

"Ben please, let me down." I said, struggling to get free.

He only smiled down at me making his way through the door.

When we were in the elevator I gave up struggling and lay limp in Ben's arms "Ben, I mean it! LET. ME. DOWN. NOW."

"I said I would drag you to the car." I hated him.

"Ben, I am awake, do you really want to embarrass me? I'm healthy and I can walk so _please_ let me down." Why was I nice to that guy?

He let me down, finally without words, only a stupid smile on his face. I yawned and rested limp against the wall, rubbing my eyes. I was really thankful that I was on my own feet again.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked with concern.

"Ben, you forgot Abi because of your stupid action." I stated, ignoring his question.

"She's taking the stairs, she hates elevators. And I wasn't able to take the steps with your weight. You're getting heavier." He complained, when we reached the first floor.

"You're bad luck and I'm not as heavy as you, at least." I countered weakly.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

**Ben's Perspective**

"Watch your mouth kid, I can easily pick you up again." Riley made a face and mumbled something that sounded like 'Always on the little!' I laughed and together we walked to the car.

We had a long day in front of us.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

After endless hours of driving we arrived in Ohio. Why was Riley always the one who complained? He was asleep, before I could start the van. My sleep was a bigger problem. Every night I slept about 5 to 7 hours. I was the one who drove.

The Cuyahoga-Valley-National Park was amazing, not even Riley was whining at the view; all the waterfalls and the vegetation were great. Riley was running around and taking pictures of everything we saw.

Abi was excited like him, but she was at my side, holding my hand.

"This is so beautiful!" Abi whispered, when we were standing in front of a waterfall.

"Not as beautiful as you, darling." I whispered back and kissed her affectionately. She returned the kiss. When we broke apart she caressed my cheek and whispered disappointed: "This trip we won't have much time alone."

"Unfortunately yes, but we will have enough time when we get home." I smiled at her.

"I take that as a promise." She kissed me again.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

What do you think about the chapter? I love reviews…

Oh, Ben and Abi are so in love :-)

I would love to see it, when Ben drags Riley... hehe...


	6. 4 Ch Indiana I

Indiana 1

**Okay, because I ****have the luck to have such a great and fast beta reader, LoremIpsum (special thanks to you!), I am able to post the next chapter… (I have written the entire story and it's 17 chapters long)**

**I'm always soo happy to get reviews! So, I would enjoy to get some more :)**

_BananaPieThiefX_, I'm glad that you like the story! (and Butterfingers :D LOL) keep on reading ;-)

_Miss Fenway__,_ thanks! You are so cool, you reviewed all chapters!

**Indiana 1**

**Riley's Perspective**

The Park was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, and that's saying something because I've seen a city of gold.

"This was so cool, Ben, we have to go there again sometime." I pleaded and stuck my head between the front seats in the car.

"Perhaps, if you're good. Sit down and strap in." He laughed when I sat down again and took the belt. Yeah, of course Ben had to act like my father once again. At least, I assumed a father would behave like that.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

After we had lunch in a very nice restaurant, we went to bed early, exhausted from that day. I couldn't remember falling asleep; I assumed that I was out before I hit the pillow.

"Riley wake up." I knew it. I really should get used to it. Again, Ben's weight shook the bed and a hand touched my shoulder. "Please don't make me drag you out of bed today. My muscles ache."

"I can promise you Ben, I don't want to be dragged again either," I answered and blinked when I saw the bright morning light, but I sat up.

"Where's Abi?" I asked and looked around.

"She's in the bathroom, like every morning. Do you really think she wants to be in the same room with you when you're waking up?" He laughed when I pretended to be morose.

"Get up." He ordered and stood up.

I did and after Abi left the bathroom, I used it before we found ourselves in the car again on the road to Indiana.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

"Over there are the canoes. Enjoy." An old man said. I really didn't want to go canoeing and I hated the thought. But I didn't want Abi and Ben to know it. So I was waiting, half listening to the instructions the boat hirer was giving.

We dragged the boat to the river and Abi got in. Ugh, I really didn't want to canoe.

Ben's Perspective:

"Ben! Are you entirely sure that we're going to do this? It's kind of dangerous! It's so windy today! Isn't that risky?" Riley whined, but entered the canoe. Abi and I were on board already.

"Riley! Don't worry! It's not risky; it's fun when the water is not too calm!" I promised him, took him by his wrist and helped him sit down in the front. After I gave him a life jacket, I gave one to Abi, put one on myself and sat down between them.

Riley only nodded.

When I saw that Riles was trembling, I couldn't help but smile. He might be the greatest pain in the butt, but he was still the kid that I rescued from the windowless little cubical that I found several years ago.

"What's up?" Abi whispered, her head on my shoulder.

"Nothing, honey." I kissed her cheek. I leaned forward so my mouth was next to Riley's left ear, and my right hand was on his right shoulder.

"You don't have to do this! You can wait by the van!" I whispered gently.

"No! It's just..." but his voice broke and he bite his lower lip.

"What is it? Talk to me, buddy!" something in his voice bewildered me.

"No, it's okay!" he said with a sad smile, that didn't reach his eyes.

"Guys, can we start?" Abi interrupted.

"Alright, let's go." I said. I sat up straight and pushed the canoe away from the coast with my paddle.

When I saw that Riley had tensed up, I really began to worry about him. He was never really fond of boats to begin with, but he was never afraid. _What's going on?_

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

After half an hour on the water I had to smile when Riley finally relaxed.

Unfortunately, he began to trust me that there was no danger.

"So let's see, where we can picnic!" I said and stood up to get a better view.

"Ben! Sit down!" Riley pleaded with panic in his voice when he looked up to me.

"It's okay, the canoe won't loose balance." I assured him.

"Oh god, Ben, please, we're swaying!" Oh! I didn't want to frighten him.

The canoe was swaying violently, but before I was able to sit down again, the canoe tipped over and we all fell into the river.

After I broke the surface, I looked around to see Abi and Riley reemerging too. Both of them were looking around anxious. When they faced me, Abs had a relieved smile on her face, but Riley was obviously upset. What was up with him?

"To the shore!" I ordered with a nod to the riverbank.

On land we all had to take a deep breath. I was the first, who looked up. Abi leaned against a stone, and _laughed_; it surprised the crap out of me, but she actually laughed!

"Abi?" I asked taken aback, while I was crawled to Riley. He was sitting by a tree, curled up and with his face in his hands.

"This was hilarious. Total _lustig_!" I didn't understand the second part, because it was in German. But it didn't matter, the only thing that mattered at the moment, was my trembling, best friend at my side.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, but he shrugged my hand off that I had placed on his shoulder.

The kid murmured something into his hands that I didn't understand.

"Beg pardon?" I asked gently, totally stunned at his harsh movement.

He jumped to his feet and I couldn't believe it when I saw the tears in his eyes. And I wasn't sure whether the dampness on his cheeks was only from the river.

"Ju- Just...leave me alone, Ben!" his voice was calm but trembled. He swallowed hard, turned around and left for the van.

Abi and I stared after him with open mouths.

"Riley!" Abi shouted, surprised like me. But he didn't slow down.

"What was that?" Abi asked, now by my side.

"Don't know." I shook my head sadly. "I didn't know he had any phobias. And canoes are definitely not one of them. We've done this before and had fun. And now he's suddenly so mad at me! Do you have any idea why?"

"Well, it was your fault. You ought to have sat down when he told you to!" she scolded.

"Maybe, but I really...He..." I began, but didn't know what to say. The kid seemed to be really irate.

"Let's go to the van and change clothes! Riley has no key." she took my hand in hers and together we walked to the van, silently.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

A little bit of Riley- angst... He has something, that make everybody wants to 'torture ' him,...poor boy,...

What do you think about the chapter


	7. 5 Ch Indiana 2

Indiana 2

**Hey guys!**

**You are great!! Amazing reviewer…**

_daisyduke80_, thank you for your review!

_BananaPieThiefX_, keep reading, than you will know it, won't you??

_Miss Fenway_, Hug you! Ähm, a little while you will be in the dark.

_Thuraya Known_, I just can repeat myselfe,… keep reading ;-)

_Masterarcher__,_ that's exactly what I mean!! Particularly the hug-thing!! ;-)

**Indiana 2**

**Ben's Perspective**

Riley leaned against the car, dripping from head to foot. His eyes were closed, but when we reached him he looked at us.

"Sorry Ben!" He ducked his head. I knew he didn't want to look at me at the moment. Crap, I couldn't even read his face.

"Don't be! I'm not mad." I smiled at Abi, happy that the kid wasn't really angry, but something happened that frightened him.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked and thankfully Abi left us alone to talk. She was the greatest woman I have ever known. Of course she was curious, but she knew when somebody needed space. She decided to go change so we guys could talk, still in our wet clothes.

"It doesn't matter." Riley insisted

"It does! Ri! You were trembling the entire time we were in the canoe. I want to know why, _now_." Now wasn't a great time to shout at the kid, but why was it so difficult for him to tell me why he was freaking out like this?

He looked at me with furious eyes. "Too bad! I don't want to talk about it." With these words he walked to the trunk and searched for clean clothes in his suitcase.

I shook my head, but did the same.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

"I can't believe the canoe guy wanted the full prize for that old thing, I mean it was already used!" Abi broke the silence in the van, while she tried to dry her hair with a towel. The money we had to spend for the lost canoe wasn't too bad. And Abi wasn't really angry about it. I knew that she just hated the silence between my best friend and me. But I couldn't help but feel insulted that the kid couldn't tell me what was wrong.

Riley was comfortable in the back and pretended to be fast asleep. I knew that he wasn't.

I didn't really feel like talking to him at the moment.

I continued to drive in Illinois to find a motel. First of all, we didn't want to spend the rest of the day in Indiana without anything to do. By staying in a motel, we could spend the next day to visiting the sights of Illinois, without the nasty driving in the morning.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

**Riley's Perspective**

This was great. Another fight with Ben! Ugh. I hate feeling guilty! Ben always has that effect on me. I feel guilty when we fight.

And something I hated more than feeling guilty was fighting with Ben. So all in all, was this a successful day. Well done!

I wondered whether Abi's mouth was dry. Yeah, of course she was never able to shut up, but now she was talking all the time. She was trying to get me and Ben to talk, but he was pigheaded. Apparently he must have known that I wasn't really asleep, because he remind silent.

It was like a battle between the two of us. Who would talk first? The one who talked would be the one who let his guard down.

This time I wouldn't be the one.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

The dinner was terrible. That night I believed we were going to starve.

'_C'mon we're three millionaires; we could buy a hotel, but NO, we have to stay in a 50 room.'_ I thought sarcastically as I sat down on the bed near the window and looked at the floor.

This was really the most terrible motel we ever stayed in.

"I'm going to take a shower." Abi mumbled. She took body lotion and left our room. I knew it, Abi was mean! It was cruel to leave Ben and me in one room. It was really the worst kind of awkwardness.

"Ben!" Great Poole, didn't you promise yourself not to start? Why did my voice to sound so pathetic?

"What?" He didn't even look at me and he sounded annoyed.

'_What?! I wish I can tell you what I think about your arrogant behavior! I didn't do anything!_' I thought angrily.

"I'm sorry!" _No! That wasn't planned!_

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He asked gently, now meeting my gaze.

"Ben, I…" He sounded conciliatory and I wanted to make up with him, but I didn't want to tell him what was up.

"Okay, it's okay. But you will eventually?" _Yeah, I really love this guy at the moment!_

"Thanks." I smiled sheepishly.

"You're welcome." He smiled and patted my back. "And now let's forget about our fight. Or Abi might overstrain her vocal chords"

"Thanks" I repeated. Sometimes it's worth letting your guard down.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Ben's Perspective

Abi was briefly stunned when she entered the room and saw Riley and me in front of his laptop, laughing about the pictures we took that day.

Then she smiled cheerfully and crossed the room, gave Riles a kiss on his cheek, me a kiss on my mouth. Then she hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear, "Did I miss a lot?"

I smiled at her and Riley smiled a goofy smile, too. I think we were both happy to have our best friend back.

Of course, I still really wanted to know what was frightening Riley, but he would tell me, sooner or later.

"Abi, you have to see this picture! You look like a duck." Riley laughed, pointing at a picture on the screen. I couldn't suppress a chuckle, Riley was right. The photo showed Abi at the National Park in such a funny position and a face that made her really look like a duck.

"He's right, Abi." I laughed.

She made a face and punched the back of our heads. "You two are impossible, one minute you're fighting like the worst of enemies and the next minute you're both picking on me. I think I like you both better when you're fight."

"We love you, too, darling." I assured her and kissed her again.

"Yeah, sometimes." This confession made Abi ruffle the kid's hair.

"I think I'm going to bed. Enjoy making fun of the pictures, you two." Abi stuck out her tongue at us and went to bed.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Duck? Okay,… I have to explain that…a friend and I were in an Amusement Park and there we took pictures,… on one of them she really made a face that she looks like a duck…. I love this picture…

Okay, bad chapter, good chapter??

Keep reading and reviewing…. ;-)


	8. 6 Ch Illinois

Illinois

**And again an update!**

_Thuraya Known__,_ Thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it ;-)

_BananaPieThiefX__,_ :)) who doesn't love the amazing Riley Poole… Thanks for reviewing.

**Illinois**

Ben's Perspective

I woke up at 7am. I wanted to see Lincoln's entire house, but before that, we had to find it.

"Sweetheart wake up." I hugged Abi to me and kissed her lips gently.

"That's a really nice way to wake up, darling." She smiled and kissed me once again. "Who wakes Ri up?" Nobody really liked to wake up a tired Riley.

"I'll wake him up, as long I don't need to kiss him to do it!" I closed my eyes and kissed her for the third time that morning, more passionately than before.

"No, you don't have to wake him this way. I must admit, I would be a little jealous and Riley wouldn't be thrilled." Abi teased.

We both stood up, she headed to the bathroom and I went to Riley's bed and sat down beside him. "Ri! Wake up." I ordered and stroked some hairs out of his forehead, not wanting to wake him up in a rude manner like the previous mornings. I rested my hand on his shoulder, patting it slightly.

He tensed and let out a yawn. "Are you awake?" I asked him with a smile when I saw how young and innocent he looked. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and nodded. "Yeah. But today I'm actually looking forward to the long carried so I can sleep." I helped him sit up.

"It's only a half of an hour to Lincoln's house." I hauled him to his feet and gave him a gentle shove to his prepared clothes.

He went into the bathroom after Abi came out. I went in when he was finished.

When we finally go into the car I was excited to see the house of my favorite president.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Riley's Perspective

"_It's only a half of an hour to Lincoln's house._" I repeated Ben's statement from before. "Sure Ben. We've been searching for nearly an hour, now"

"Riley. You've been getting on my nerves this whole trip. If you don't shut up, we are never going to find it." Ben told me through gritted teeth.

I glared at him from the backseat. It wasn't my fault! It was his fault; he forgot the map in the motel, not _me_! But yeah, it was typical for him to blame anybody else. Usually, he was a really great friend. But right now, I didn't want him to acknowledge him as a friend.

I broke my gaze, when his angry eyes locked with mine in the mirror. I couldn't really stand fighting with him. I hated it when he was mad. We had fought way too often during this trip.

"You know Riley, if you want to be useful you can take out your laptop and search for the way." Ben ordered.

"No, Ben!" I glared again at him.

"_No?_" His and my eyes locked again for a moment. Abi remained silent, she have learned not to interrupt.

"Yeah, no! Try to find something by yourself for once." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, Abi let out a frustrated sigh.

"Was that a hint?" He asked with a dangerous voice.

"A hint for what, Benny?" Shit, that was too much. I really didn't want to say that. I just couldn't shut up.

"I don't know, you tell me." He turned around for a brief moment. I looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze and bit my lower lip.

"You're not talking about the treasure hunts, are you Riley?" He asked when I didn't make an answer.

"Ben, Riley. I'm really beginning to hate being on this vacation with you two. You're totally go on my nerves with your fighting- not fighting- fighting- not fighting. Would you please decide in which state you're going to stay in? And I'm entirely sure I know exactly which choice you'll make!" Abi was angry and I understood her. But I couldn't help being defensive, Ben was the one who usually got mad faster.

"Abi, I don't want to fight with him, but when I'm angry I can't just ignore it!" Yea, this was a reaction from Ben I had expected.

"And I don't want to be blamed for something that's not my fault," I said with a glare at Ben.

"I didn't blame you." Ben held his gaze on the street.

"You did. You just said that if I would stop nagging or whining, you could find our destination faster. Do you realize that you're the one who forgot the map?" My voice was surprisingly calm though my blood boiled.

"I don't want to talk to you." Ben mumbled.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Abi held a hand in the air to silence me, before I could speak.

"Ben, he's right. You blamed him and you don't want to admit that you've done something wrong. Believe me, I know." Ben swallowed.

"Ha, ha, thanks Abi." I cheered.

"Oh, I'm not done, yet." She said and turned around to face me.

"I should have known. An Abigail Chase is never done." I glanced at her but looked away when I saw that death glare on her face.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Riley, that's why you two fight all the time, and to be perfectly honest, I understand why Ben is getting annoyed at you. You're always whining and nagging and those comments of yours get really annoying." She turned around, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't you think you'd be as mad as me when your so called best friend has blamed you fo-..."

"For something, you didn't do, I know Riley. Okay, I would be angry, and I just admitted it. But you were whining and nagging _before._ So that's not a very good excuse." Abi stated.

"Hm, okay, but..." again I was interrupted, this time by Ben who parked.

"We're here. And I found it. Without help." He pronounced the last sentence and I glared at him.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

After we got out of the car, Ben paid for three tickets. I smiled despite myself when I watched him; he behaved like a child on his first theatre-visit. I knew he adored Abraham Lincoln and even though we were fighting, I didn't want to spoil this for him. So I remained quiet.

"That's amazing." Ben stammered.

We were in the Sitting Room and Ben stared at the fireplace with wide eyes. My attention was on the wallpaper. '_Glad that isn't modern._' I thought. But then I turned to Ben.

"You know that you look like a little kid in a candy shop, Ben?" I asked him, when I reached his side.

"I can't imagine, that Abraham Lincoln lived here with his family. Right here, he had birthday parties for his kids, and relaxed with his sons, his daughter, his wife, his dog and his cats." He shook his head.

"Ben, you're amazing, his dog and his cats?" I laughed.

"Yeah, he had numerous cats and a dog named Fido." He said matter of factly.

"Fido! You're really obsessed, but you're cool though." I said and gave him a one-arm hug, before I turned around and went to the Stair hall.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Ben's Perspective

I looked after him; sometimes he surprised me. Once minute he was acting like an annoying nag and in the next he behaved like a little brother.

"Oh, nice, you decided to get along again for how long, this time?" Abi took my hand and kissed it.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Fido :-) I laughed so hard, when I was reading it on the internet... That's great :-) I am very interested in the history of the USA and I really like Lincoln,... some of his statements were very cool... and I loved to read something about his private life...

So what do you think about this chapter?


	9. 7 Ch Missouri

Missouri 1

_**Miss Fenway**__**,**_ a double and triple Thanks to you, for both reviews. And don't get any bruises ;-)

_**Thuraya Known**__**, **_My professional wish is to work on a university and teach American History… :)), so I have to go on learning… but I do it voluntary (in school we don't learn American history)… Thanks for the reiview.

_**BananaPieThiefX**__**,**_I liked the cats and dog thing soo much…. :D Thanks for the review!

_**And a special Thanks and a hug to my beta reader LoremIpsum**_.

**Missouri 1**

Ben's Perspective

In our motel, Riley and Abi were already fast asleep. I made the last preparations for the next day. Either the kid really didn't know what we would do tomorrow, or he didn't want to fight.

I laid down beside Abi, hiding my face in her blond hair and hugged her close. She shifted unconsciously and threw an arm around my chest before I kissed her head.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

The next morning, I could understand was Riley never wanted to get out of bed. It was too early to wake up. This was the first time I didn't wan to get up.

"Abi, you have to wake up." I said and shook her shoulder, still lying beside her. She got up, while I remained in the bed.

"Ben, you have to wake up too" She said from above me.

"When you're finished in the bathroom." I yawned and turned around again.

I heard her whisper something, but I didn't get what she was saying and it didn't matter. I just wanted to sleep.

Suddenly somebody was jumping up and down on the bed and I assumed it wasn't Abi.

"Riley, stop before I get sick." I tried to get a hold on his leg but it wasn't necessary. He let himself fall down beside me, facing me with an evil grin.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked and watched him.

"I wanted to wake you up at least once! Abi said I should do it, and I think it's a good way to get revenge." He turned to lay down on his back with a content smile.

"We're going camping today near the Missouri River. There's no electricity." I sat up to see his face fall. He sat up as well and looked at me.

"Oh Ben. Why do you have to disturb my good mood?" He pretended to be hurt.

"Because you woke me up." I said and pushed him over the edge of the bed, after making sure it wasn't a hard fall.

I lay down again and laughed as his face appeared over the edge of the bed.

"You're cruel Ben. You're waking me up every morning." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm allowed to do that because I'm older." I stated matter of factly.

"Hey you two, do you mind using the bathroom so we can get going?" Abi asked smiling. I sat up, legs over the edge, where Riley was on the ground a few seconds ago.

"I'll go first." Riley said and hauled himself to his feet.

"Does he know that we're going camping?" Abi asked and sat down beside me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah, he knows. He'll get over it." I stroked her hair. "He has to or," I screamed so that Riley could hear me, "We'll tie him to a tree and gag him with his own sock!"

"I heard that Ben!" He shouted back, laughing.

"You were supposed to!" I joined him laughing.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

"Ben, should I drive for an hour?" Riley asked from the backseat when he saw me rub my eyes and yawn for the millionth time.

"Riley, it's 6am, why don't you sleep?" I was startled that he was awake.

"Not tired." I knew he was lying because of how fast he answered.

"Riley, please sleep. It's going to be a long day." I pleaded him.

"Come on Ben. You already look like crap today. I think you might be getting sick, so please let me drive. Only for an hour, one stinking hour, so you can rest." He had a hand on my arm.

"Do us all a favor and get your rest, because a Riley who doesn't get enough sleep, whines even more than a Riley who's had a good amount of sleep." I smiled at him out of the corner of my eye.

"That's not funny Ben. I'm legitimately concerned for your health so please let me drive." He couldn't be serious, he really insisted to give up his own sleep so I could get some.

"Riley, I am okay, take a nap please." I shrugged his hand off.

"No, stop the car, let me drive!" He wasn't somebody who had much authority, at least not with me. I knew him too well and he will always be that kid who depends on me somehow, so I didn't obey him.

"Ugh, how the hell can you be this pigheaded?" I asked him, really wanting him to sleep.

"Ben, think about it, I've learned from the master." He answered his head between the seats and made a face.

"Okay, you won this time. I'm too tired to fight." That was the truth but I also didn't want to fight again.

I stopped on the side of the road and Riley and I changed seats. I had to smile when I saw the content smirk on his face.

I gave him the directions from the backseat before I laid down to fall asleep.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Riley's Perspective

Poor Ben. Now I finally knew why he'd been so easy to annoy the entire trip. It was so boring to sit behind the wheel, alone while two other people are asleep. When he went bed at midnight, he would only get four or five hours of sleep a night, while Abi and I could get several more. That really sucks; I should drive for the next few days.

I was thinking about how to convince Ben, when Abi shifted and looked at me, eyes wide. "Okay, you aren't Ben and don't even try to make me believe you are, because I won't believe it."

"And I wouldn't try to make you believe it. I hate being mixed up with him and I look way better than him anyway." I answered.

"Do you think?" she teased and turned around to see Ben asleep in the backside. When I looked at her she had a delighted expression on her face. "He looks so cute." She whispered.

"Yeah, till he wakes up. Then he's an overprotective known-all historian freak again." I countered.

"Something like that. But that's why we like him, isn't it?" She smiled at me. I forgot, she was a known-all too. _Why am I friends with them?_

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you driving?" Abi said, like she had noticed right at that moment.

"I like driving." I answered.

"Riley?" Abi questioned.

"I wanted to." Abi was still curious.

"Ben was tired, wasn't he?" She suppressed a chuckle.

"Any point?" I asked with some strain in my voice.

"Actually yes. Why are you fighting so much on this trip? You're such adorable best friends." That was a point I didn't expect. I was startled enough to tell her he first thing that came to my mind: "All brothers fight sometimes, don't they?"

When Abi remained silent I looked at her, making sure she wasn't asleep again. "What Abi, no response?" I laughed.

"No, not anymore." She smiled at me and I knew she was satisfied with my statement.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Riley, gagged with his own sock,... that is a funny imagination...

This was a boring chapter,... tell me what you think, though.


	10. 8 Ch Missouri 2

Missouri 2

**I could have updated yesterday,… but I get the feeling that my laptop doesn't like me anymore,… every time I check my e-mails my internet is not that what it used to be… so I had the chapter… but no internet…**

**That's why, I'm updating now!**

**Okay,… that was my sad story… 'ohhhh'**

_**Thuraya Known**__**,**_ Thanks for the review. :))

_**Masterarcher**__**,**_ ui, I'm blushing :), thanks for the review.

_**Miss Fenway**_, REVENGE! Here's the update! :)… and Thanks for the review.

**Missouri 2**

Riley's Perspective

I've never been a sleep-outside-fan. I've done it way to often, involuntary. I shuddered at the memory. The word 'camping' did not hold any fun in it's meaning for me.

"Why didn't you wake me at the hour be agreed on?" Ben asked sleepily when we arrived at the Missouri River.

"And disturb your sleep? Besides, I was just having too much fun driving." I lied.

"Yeah, right! Thanks, Ri!" He patted my back.

"So boys, we have a long walk to our camp site." Abi cheered and handed Ben a tent. For once I was really thankful that I was smaller than Ben. I didn't want to carry that heavy tent. I had only my laptop, with a hopefully loaded battery and Abi had a bag of food.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

"This is a gorgeous place to stay." Abi was standing on a green spot, surrounded by high trees and bordered by the river.

"Okay, Riley are you going to help me with the tent? Abi can prepare the food." Ben said, helplessly struggling with the bag the tent was in.

We decided to put the tent between some trees. Ben and I pitched the tent while Abi made a little campfire near the river. I didn't know, whether making a campfire here was legal or not. But hey, we've already stolen the Declaration of Independence and kidnapped the President.

"Yummy, I love eating ants." I said sarcastically.

Ben threw a sleeping back at me and countered: "What do you think Abi will prepare, except for ants?"

"Ben, you're creepy." I made a disgusted face when I caught the second and the third sleeping bags. "Are you planning on making marshmallows?" I looked at Ben hopefully.

Immediately, a bag of marshmallows flew through the air, my favorite ones. I caught them and smiled at Ben.

"Riley, have you ever… pitched a tent?" This guy was really clueless, I went to him and inspected the tent. Okay, I was clueless, too.

"I know, how it should look at the very end." I shrugged.

"That's a start." Ben shook his head.

"Do you think we should ask Abi to help us?" I asked him, believing, that she might have an idea.

"Riley, we've found the Templar Treasure and the City of Gold, I really think we can handle a tent." Ben assured. I wasn't that sure.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Ben's Perspective

"Riley, this is supposed to be here!" I pointed to one of the poles. We were fighting with the tent for a half an hour.

"No, this is too long." Riley sounded despaired. I already broke two tent pegs and Riley made a nice scratch on the floor of the tent. The grass was thankfully dry, so it doesn't really matter.

"Time to eat, gu-…" Abi were first gasping for breath then laughing when she came to up to us.

"Stop laughing and start helping." Riley snapped.

"Yeah I should if I don't want to sleep at the ground." Abi continued laughing, when she started to give instructions.

After ten minutes the tent was built and Abi smiled at us, satisfied. "Was it really that difficult?" she mocked. I was surprised to hear Riley genuinely laugh.

"So, let's go eat something." Abi grabbed one of my hands and winked Riley to join us.

Abi had grilled some bread we ate with different toppings. Riley was stuffing himself. He ate two pieces of bread, I assumed he wanted to stuff the square with the marshmallows.

"Ben, tell a story, please." Abi and I had to laugh at Riley's sudden plead. "What? It's a tradition to tell stories around a campfire. And you always love telling stories. So now's your chance."

"What about?" I looked at Riley, who was sitting next to me. All three of us were on our rolled up sleeping bags, blankets wrapped around us, Abi and I were sharing one, Riley got his own and above us was a large blanket so we wouldn't freeze.

"Page 47?" Riley asked halfheartedly, not really expecting an answer. Abi on my other side shook her head.

"What about?" I simply ignored his question.

"Hm, worth a try. Anything, but not a treasure story that you and your father have tell a hundred or thousand times, I want a new one." He coughed as he swallowed a hot marshmallow.

"How about a horror story?"

"_No._" I heard from every side.

"Scaredy-cats!" I laughed.

"Either you'd tell us something so incredibly boring that it becomes scary or you're going to bore us to death. Or you'll tell us a story from your grandpa, and those are… scary." Riley admitted.

"I don't know what else to tell, do you want a story from my childhood?" Riley and I both looked at Abi, when she laughed.

"That- wasn't… a… joke?" She asked between laugher, when she saw my face.

"No!" I shouted insulted.

"Sorry…." She broke into more giggling.

"What's up with her, we didn't even have alcohol." I asked Riley.

"She, well, _we_ know stories of your childhood. The stories about your parents and you are more than boring." Riley explained with a pleased smile.

"Oh, do you think?" Abi stopped laughing at my harsh tone, Riley looked shocked, too. "Okay Riley, why don't you tell us a story about you and your wonderful parents?"

I regretted the words, the moment they have left my mouth. "Riley, I…" But he was already in the woods with his sleeping bag, hopefully on his way to the tent.

I hit my forehead. Great, that was really stupid. "Ben, what about his parents? I know nothing about them, only that his mother is dead. What is it?" Abi asked, curiously.

"Abi, I should have never said that. I can't explain Riley's personal business to you. Sorry."

"Okay." Abi said, glaring at the flames: "We should go to bed." She stood up and put out the fire.

When we got in the tent Riley was in his sleeping bag, facing the blue material of the tent.

I locked eyes with Abi to ask her whether she would mind if I slept in the middle. She shrugged and I laid my sleeping bag down next to Riley, taking a brief glance at his face. His eyes were open, not staring anywhere particularly, but they were full of anger. Then he squeezed them shut and his face became a painful mask when I threw the blanket over him.

"Sorry." I whispered, briefly putting my hand on his shoulder. I lay down in my own sleeping bag.

"Good night!" I said to them both, not expecting to get an answer and just getting a sniff from Riley's side. How stupid could I be to say something like that? I've never felt so much guilt in my life. Why did I betray him like _that_?

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

You know, it really bothers me, that I have no idea what is on page 47… that was really mean not to tell the watchers… I hope they will eventually…

Okay, what do you think about the chapter?

Keep reading


	11. 9 Ch Kansas

Kansas

_**Thuraya Known**__**, **_Thanks so much :) I'm glad you liked the chapter… and the line ;-)

_**BananaPieThiefX**__**,**_ double Thanks to you!! Glad you liked it.

_**Masterarcher**__**,**_ Glad you liked it :)) Thanks so much for the review…

**Kansas**

Riley's Perspective

My neck was killing me. I sat up and massaged it. When I looked at the clock I was surprised, it wasn't even 5am. _Why do people sleep in tents? _I really had to find this out, when I got Internet access again.

The other two were asleep. It seemed like they had a fight because they weren't holding onto each other like usual.

'_Okay Riley, why don't you tell us a story about you and your wonderful parents?'_

I looked at Ben, not knowing what to think. Had he really told Abi anything about it? I didn't even want to think about it. Abigail would insist on talking about everything and I couldn't do that. Ben didn't want to hurt me for sure, but to let remind me about my parents was cruel.

I sighed and let my head fall against the pillow again.

"Why are you up already? It's not even five o'clock. Riley, what's up?" Ben rubbed his tired face and looked at me with cracked eyes.

"Ben, I could ask you the same. You're awake too." I countered

"I heard you moving around." Ben sat up and looked at me.

"You're like a Bloodhound. So why do you think something's up, 'Lassie'?" I didn't want to meet his gaze. I hated that he had woken up on account of me.

"Perhaps because you love sleeping and before noon you usually don't get out of bed without some violence." Ugh, I felt his concerned gaze on me and I really didn't like it.

"Deal with it, I'm awake." I snapped.

"Are you still angry?" I winced at his question; I didn't know what to say. I can't truly be angry with Ben, I never was able to it.

"Have you told Abi?" I asked, fear in my voice. I wondered what I would do if he had. My mind said that I should be angry if he did, but my heart told me something else.

"No, that would be the biggest breach of trust." He assured me.

"Then, no!" I bit my lip, after I said this. He made a face and asked "No what?" I shook my head.

"I'm not angry anymore, not really." I explained.

"Liar, you are." Ben smiled sadly.

"I just didn't expect something like that from you. I'm not angry, just... disappointed." I look into his eyes and I realized he was nodding.

"Could you two please talk outside?" Abi asked.

"No, we are going to keep driving." Ben said and stood up before leaving the tent with not another word.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

When we finally reloaded everything in the car, I was in the back again. Ben didn't want to exhaust me. I fell asleep and I didn't get much of the ride to Kansas. But it seemed like Ben and Abi made up again, because they were holding hand when we got out of the car.

I yawned as we stood in front of the museum "What kind of museum is this?" I asked and faced Ben when we finally reached the row on the register. I hadn't talked to him since he had left the tent. I read what was standing on a big poster. _'Cherokee Strip Living Museum'_I didn't know this one. "I can't assume that this is a museum for electronics, can I?"

"This museum is about the first settlers in America; it shows their hisory." Ben answered, not looking at me.

"What? Are you kidding?" I shouted, getting everybody's attention. Crap.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

He wasn't kidding. Eventually, I really had enough and then I made a serious mistake. I went to the car. I really didn't think it would be a reason to get mad, but it was enough to make Ben furious, not even Abi was that angry with me.

"What were you thinking?" Ben approached me, shouting, a death glare on his face. I was waiting in front of the car. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was going to hit me. Something he had never done and he would never do. Okay before the trip he didn't shout at me that much, but, this was different, I hoped.

"You can't just disappear like that, you just can't." he continued ignoring my glare.

"Riley, seriously, we worried ourselves sick in there. Suddenly you weren't there anymore. We didn't know where you went, just say something the next time." Abi sounded simply worried, what made me feel guilty.

"Sorry, _Abi_ but it was really boring and you were so interested." I emphasized her name to show Ben that I really wasn't sorry because of him.

"IN THE CAR." Ben ordered, sitting behind the wheel.

"Not again boys. Can't you just talk to each other, to find the root of the problem?"

"He is the problem." Ben clenched the wheel even harder, when I said this. "Abi, he's pigheaded, he makes only things which he likes and he doesn't know where to stop fighting. And only because I'm angry with him, he got furious because I left."

"I am sorry, Riley; that description suits you perfectly, too. Not only Ben." Abi shrugged when she said it, like it would be obvious.

"And don't behave like a fool. Why would you be angry with me? Because of yesterday? You already said that you weren't mad." Ben shouted at me, meeting my glare in his mirror.

"Die beiden werden mich noch in den Wahnsinn treiben." Abi, moaned, but I ignored her. If she had something to say, she should do it in English.

"Yeah, that's something, why I'm mad. Maybe I'm also mad at you, because you just tortured me with the most boring day in my young life. You know what, I played chess with you and your dad and I thought it couldn't get more boring. But you achieved a new level. Well done, what was more difficult, to find this or one of the treasures, I..." Finally I was able to shut my big mouth; I didn't want to say this crap. Playing chess with Ben and Patrick was actually amazing. I played the black pieces with Patrick and Ben had no chance against the both of us. At least because it was like we were able to read Ben's mind, every gambit was written on his face. The guy can't bluff.

The rest of the day we all remained silent, Ben didn't even respond. We were going to bed early, I was really on the edge of an apology, I hated it when nobody was talking, and my iPod-battery was empty, but I didn't apologize. Ben should talk to me first this time. For once I didn't want to be the one who started talking again.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Okay,… Ben is mad… Will he talk first?!

"_Die beiden werden mich noch in den Wahnsinn treiben." _Means something like 'This two will drive me crazy.' I thought, I could translate that to you...

Okay, like always: what do you think about that chapter...??


	12. 10 Ch Colorado

Colorado

**HEY**** Next Update…**

_**kutlessgurl90**__**,**_** Thanks for the review :)**

_**oggiethefroggie**___**Thank you… :)**

_**BananaPieThiefX**___**I know, I know,… patience! :) I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review.**

_**Miss Fenway**__**, **_**Again a double thanks to you… lol… you're right… :D**

_**Thuraya Known**__**, **_**Thanks for the review… you will get a solution.**

_**Masterarcher**__**, **_**Exactly what I think, WHERE would be Ben, without Riley!! Glad you liked it.**

**Soo many Reviews…. Keep it going, I always enjoy reading them ;-)**

**Colorado**

Ben's Perspective

"Riley, wake up." This time I didn't sit down on the edge of the bed, I only threw a pillow at him. Okay, I tried to throw it at him, but I failed. I never was good at these things. In school I was always one of the best in every subject except for sports.

But Riley was still angry for the most boring day in his life, so he got up, without saying a word.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

After a long, quiet ride to Colorado we visited Mesa Verde. I could have killed Riley, he was whining about how boring it was the whole time. It was hard to hear anything when the courier was talking.

"Riley would you please shut up? I want to hear _something _the courier is saying."

"I don't want to know about old stones. Yesterday the stories of the first settlers and now stones, do you want to make my life miserable? What's tomorrow a lecture about dinosaurs in the USA?" He whispered, not wanting to interrupt the courier.

"No, tomorrow we will visit the Timpanogas Cave. With any luck, you'll get lost." I said and followed the group.

"What? Are you serious?" He was by my side now.

"Yeah, I would celebrate if you got lost!" I hissed.

"No, I mean are we really going to visit the cave?"

"Yes," I hissed "Now shut up." He actually did. Wow.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

When we found a hotel it was already dark and we all went to bed. Nobody was talking, Abi was annoyed about us fighting all the time and had promised not to talk to us, as long as we continued.

So nobody spoke.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Riley's Perspective

Tomorrow we would visit the Timpanogos Cave. Gasp. I was not really looking forward to it.

The night we were in a hotel, which was great. I didn't want to see any of Colorado's nightlife. Abi and Ben were sound asleep in the bed nearest the window. I couldn't get comfortable on the kid-bed. I knew it wasn't because of the bed. The bed was fleecy.

I had to admit, I really feared the next day. And now I was fighting with Ben. That was one thing I really hated. I would need him tomorrow for sure, but we were not talking.

Again I tried to make myself comfortable, but my movement was way to jerky and I fell out of the bed with a loud 'bang'.

"Dammit!" I cursed, holding my arm that I landed on.

"Are you okay?" A sleepy Ben asked from the other bed. Immediately he was at my side and hauled me onto my feet. Tired, he sat down beside me on my bed. Sometimes Ben could surprise me. He was angry, but he still cared.

"Yeah, ouch, stop that, Ben!" I whined when he pressed my arm. I wasn't able to see his face in the dim light, but I didn't have to, I knew there was concern in it, I felt it. So I let him press my sore arm.

"Okay, it's not bad. But you will get a nice bruise." He released my arm.

"Yeah, your pressure is the reason for it." I rubbed my arm.

"Ha ha very funny. Do you have a reason for falling out of the bed in the middle of the night?" He asked with a fake curiosity.

"To see how high up it is." I bit my lip, these kind of stupid answers were one reason we fought several hours ago, but I relaxed at his reply.

"That's really the wrong way to test that, kid." He chuckled and let his head rest against the wall.

I knew that he wanted to talk and this was the first time I really didn't mind. I wanted to get along with him, now more than anything else.

"Riley, today I _was_ truly mad. Yesterday and today you were really exhausting. You know, you're my best friend, but sometimes I really want to take your laptop and throw it out of the car while we're driving!" He joked, but there was something serious in his voice.

"I'm sorry Ben." I didn't want to spoil the vacation for Ben.

"You know, since West Virginia you're whining, without a break. If you didn't want to come with us, why are you here?"

"I really don't know why I was whining, but c'mon Ben. I didn't whine without a break. There were cool moments, too." I said and placed myself next to Ben, so that our shoulders were touching.

"Of course, I liked the whole trip. But I get the feeling that you're bored all the time and that you don't like the trip." Great, this guy knew how to make someone feel bad.

"Ben, I... I... am so sorry! I don't know what to say." I stammered. "I love the trip; I love to spend time with you and Abi."

"Good!" I heard the smile in his voice. "So get some sleep, buddy!"

He stood up but didn't leave my bed. "What is it Ben?" I asked and lay down.

"Should I throw a few pillows in front of your bed, so when you 'see how high it is' you won't hit the floor as hard?" He asked and I saw that he was pointing on the floor.

"Very funny, Benjamin! But now I know how high it is, so I won't jump again." I couldn't help but smile. Everything was back to normal.

"Good night." Ben laughed and joined Abi.

"Night, Ben." And again I got the feeling that I didn't want to fall asleep. There were only a few hours until we went to the cave.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

"Wake up Riley." Ben shook my shoulder.

"We have a long ride ahead of us!" I heard Abi's sing-sang- voice. I hated her in the morning.

I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes.

"Why can't we sleep in today? I'm tired." Okay, I was whining again, but sleeping was much better than a cave.

"You can sleep in the car." Ben responded with a smile and hauled me to my feet without warning,. I was dizzy for a brief moment but thankfully Ben had a hold on my arm.

I started to walk to the bathroom, but Ben held me back. I looked at him a little taken aback, not knowing what he wanted. Than he turned my sleeve up to take a look at my arm where I had fallen. I was surprised, I had forgotten about it already, but Ben hadn't. "Yes, like I said, a bruise. Does it hurt? Should I get some ice for it?" He asked in his well-known concerned voice.

"It's okay." I tried to smile, but it turned in a yawn. Sometimes it was nice that Ben had this brotherly concern for me. He cared.

After I used the bathroom, Ben almost dragged me to the car. I was really tired.

Soon I passed out in the car.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

I fell out of my bed VERY often when I was younger... I always had some pillows in front of it... :-D

Okay, did you like it, did you hate it,... Tell me what's on your mind...


	13. 11 Ch Utah

Hahaha, that's so cool

**Hahaha, that's so cool!! Many of you fell out off bed, too. :D**** I'm not alone with this.**

_**daisyduke80**__**, **_Thanks for the review!

_**Um... I forgot?, **_Thanks :D I will keep it up ;-)

_**BananaPieThiefX**__**, **_Yeah, I had some this mornings, when I woke up somewhere else in my bed…. Thanks for the review.

_**Miss Fenway**__**, **_Thanks so much, glad you liked it… Ugh… that with between bed and wall sounds like being between the two beds in hotels… this sucks… then you can't move for a day…

**Keep reading, all you restless sleeper :)… and also the peaceful sleeper**

**Utah**

Ben's Perspective

This was one of those days I was really looking forward to. I visited the cave already because I was there with my parents when I was a child.

We would arrive there in another hour. Abi slept next to me, her head resting against the window.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Riley in the front mirror, his head buried in a self-made pillow. When I took a second look, I realized that the pillow was my sweater. I chuckled; sometimes the kid was really adorable.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

"I am Pearl Swan!" a young courier introduced herself with a kind smile on her face. "I'll be showing you around this beautiful cave today and tell you information about it."

We were a group of twenty people in the front of the entrance to the cave.

"So would you please follow me?" the red haired woman asked.

Immediately Abi was in the front by Mrs. Swan to hear everything she would say.

Riley and I were in the middle of the group. He worried me, he didn't talk since we got into the car.

I realized that every color drained from his face, when we entered the cave.

"Would you please so kind to tell me what's wrong?" I whispered so that only Riley was able to hear me, but this was easy. The kid was so near to me that I could feel his breathing.

"What? Nothing's wrong. I'm fine!" But his voice gave him away, it trembled.

"Riley!" I scolded.

"Ben!" he answered imitating my strict voice.

I wasn't able to reply because Pearl spoke again: "Please be careful! Use the flashlights and stay together. I don't want any of you getting lost."

I felt Riley take my left sleeve but I didn't mind. Something really scared the boy.

The further we went into the cave, the tighter would be the grip on my sleeve.

"Okay Ri, I'm worried. Talk to me." I ordered.

"About what?" He asked innocently.

"Riley, you..." I raised my voice.

"Shhhh!" I forgot that some of the group members were actually listening to Pearl. I let the others pass, so that Ri and I were the last of the group.

"Riley, you know exactly about what." I mumbled. The guy was so pigheaded.

"Please Ben, leave it alone!" Riley pleaded with a pathetic voice. Should I push to get a response?

He went on, so we didn't get lost and I had to follow because of this death grip on my sleeve.

"I won't leave it alone! Tell me about what happened the day when we went canoeing and about _this. _Are you afraid of darkness or narrowness? Were you drowned on a boating trip when you was a kid, or forgotten in an attic? Are you claustrophobic?" I asked

"Ugh, Ben, I... Could you _please_ give it a rest?" He swallowed.

"I _won't,_" My voice became dangerous.

"I don't want to talk about it, please, don't make me!" he begged.

"Sure, fine" I snapped and walked a little faster, his fist still around my sleeve.

"Don't be mad! Not again! Ben, please, I don't want to fight. Not again. I..." Now I got him. This was the opportunity to get the truth. Now he would tell anything to rescue himself from another fight. But it wouldn't be the right way, would it?

'_I don't want to talk about it, please, don't make me'_

'Don't make me'... hm... 'Am I really this mean to do this to him? He really just begged me not to be mad.' I asked myself and sighed. Why was he suddenly this concerned about keeping the peace with me?

_Was I really this mean?_

No, I wasn't. I stopped running and Riley slowed down, too. He had an almost frightened look on his face.

"All right. I'll tell you everything, as long as you're not mad at me," he began with a trembling voice and a bitter undertone.

"Wait, Ri! You don't want to tell me, do you?" I asked.

"No, not really." He sounded sad.

"Okay, I don't want to make you. But you will tell me, eventually, one day?" _Yeah Ben, there goes your last hope to know what happened_.

"I will." I heard the smile.

"Good." I took his trembling hand from my sleeve to lay my now-free arm over his shoulders. In this way we followed the group.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Riley was obviously pleased to be out of the cave, when we got out.

After I took my arm away from his shoulders, we searched Abi.

We found her in a conversation with a nice looking woman; she was small and had dark blond curls. I wasn't really surprised when I heard them speaking in German.

I gave Abi a one-arm hug and kissed her head. Riley stood a little behind us, watching the German woman.

"Ist das dein Freund und dein bester Freund?" The German woman asked. Abi nodded.

"Hello, my name is Sophia Brückenbauer. You must be..." She held her right hand in my direction.

"Ben." I filled the gap and shook her hand.

"And you are?" Now she stuck her hand out in Riley's direction

"Riley." They shook hands. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep myself from laughing out loud, when Riley blushed.

"Riley, it's a pleasure." Sophia smiled.

"The pleasure is mine." Riley returned the smile.

"So you're on a vacation, too?" I asked.

"No, my home is half an hour away from here. Some of my German relatives are here on holiday and we were visiting the important stuff in Utah."

"I heard her talk in German, translating a few things Pearl was saying. I asked her from where she was from, and so on." Abi explained excited.

Suddenly there a woman walked up, who looked a lot like Sophia, joined by a dark haired man and a little boy.

"This is my sister Claudia, her husband Ralf and their son Tim." She informed us

"Leute, das sind Riley und Ben." she said to her family.

The two parents nodded and we nodded back.

"She has just told them your names." Abi whispered.

"Thanks Abi. Thanks a lot. I wasn't able to realize that without you help. I heard our names, but I didn't see a connection." Riley joked sarcastically and earned a glare from Abi. Me, Ralf and Sophia chuckled. Claudia and Tim didn't seem to understand English.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Riley's Perspective

"Er ist süß." Sophia laughed and Abi's face lit up and she chuckled, too.

What did Sophia just said? Was it about me? I looked questioningly at Abi.

"I won't translate anything, darling, buy a dictionary." Abi teased with a mean smile.

Ben laughed. 'Thanks my friend' I thought.

"Do you have a stay for the night?" Sophia asked.

"No, we're planning to search for a motel." Ben replied.

"Not necessary, if you want I can offer you a guestroom in my house." Wow, that would be great. I shot Ben a pleading look; he was the one who always made such decisions, because it could be dangerous to stay with strangers at night, they could be ax-wielding murderers, blah blah blah... I knew exactly what going through Ben's head right now.

But finally he nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, Sophia, this would be great."

"Cool," I cheered. Sophia gave me an amazing smile.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

We just had lunch. Sophia's sister cooked an incredible dinner. Now we were sitting in the living room.

Claudia, Ralf and Tim were in bed already.

"Okay, it's late, let's go to bed." Ben yawned, stood up and waited for me to stay up with a kind smile.

"I'll go to bed in another hour. Good night Ben." I returned his smile.

"Okay, don't wait to long. Good night, Riles." he scooped Abi in his arms, who has been fallen asleep over an hour ago. "Good night Sophia." He added from the door.

I watched Ben and Abi leave. The first time in the whole trip Abi and Ben were alone and Abi was sleeping. What a pity for them.

I turned to face Sophia again and I had to chuckle when I saw her wide smile. "What?" I asked.

"I really thought me and my sister are close, but you and your brother are adorable." She went silent when I started to laugh.

"Ben? Ben and I aren't brothers. Okay, kind of, but not by blood."

"Really? I would have bet that you two are brothers. The way you talk to each other... I mean you know each other like brothers. You're getting along, like you've known each other your entire life." She admitted.

"We've known each other for a very long time." I smiled proudly. It was nice to hear something like this.

"How did you got to know each other?" She asked curiously. I hated my whole childhood, but the day I met Ben was one positive thing about it.

"Long or short version?" I asked, though I really didn't like to talking about my past. I never talked about my whole past, only to Ben. He knew every painful detail, which was why I was so disappointed at the Missouri River.

"Is there a happy end?" I looked in her deep green eyes.

"The end is that we are staying in a foreign house with a gorgeous woman and her German family. Now do you think there's a happy ending?" I teased.

"Okay, then the long version of your meeting day." She made a face and made herself comfortable to demonstrate to me that she was ready to listen to my story.

"First you have to know a little bit about Ben. He had been searching his whole life for a treasure, the Templar Treasure. Sixteen years ago, he was thirty-two and searched New York for clues. He and a friend, Ian and his companion Shaw were in an area that wasn't so nice. I know because I used to live in a orphanage there. Now that you have some background, I can begin."

I would tell her only the happenings on this one day... nothing further.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Brückenbauer! That's an incredible stupid name (It's German for 'Bridge-builder'). When I have written this, it was VERY late!!

**Translation for...**

"**Ist das dein Freund und dein bester Freund" is: "Is this your boyfriend and your best friend?"**

**and:**

"**Er ist süß!" is: "he is cute"... so it WAS about Riley :-D**


	14. 12 Ch Riley's story 1

Because of my great beta-reader I can update now :D

**Because of my great beta-reader I can update now :D**** Definite my quickest update ;D**

**In such a short time I got so many reviews… that's cool!!**

_**rOck-bUtterfly91**___Danke! I'm really glad, that you like the story… It's amazing to hear something like that :)

_**Miss Fenway**_, Right, they wouldn't talk about Ben like this :D

_**Masterarcher**__**,**_ Thanks so much for your cute review!! Here you get to know… :D Thanks.. really… I was so happy to read your review…__

_**BananaPieThiefX**__**, **_NO, we aren't obsessed :D Thanks for reviewing!!

_**Maddie, **_Glad you liked it,… and good luck with German… :D Thanks for reviewing!!

**Riley's story 1**

Riley's story

One afternoon I was out on the streets walking aimlessly around. I didn't want to go back. I was seventeen and some of the oldest kids in the orphanage didn't like me. I was clever and small, but I had a big mouth. That was not exactly the best mix to stay alive in the area I was living in.

Some of the stupid and aggressive guys wanted to kill me. One of them, Stone, I really hated that guy, wanted to meet me that night in his room possibly to murder me, because his girlfriend liked me. She liked me as a friend. But Stone would have killed anybody who only looked at her. I wasn't even interested in her.

I was thinking about what I should do. Go back and meet my death, or go back a little later when the egghead had forgotten about me. There was also the possibility of risking my life, if Mr. Grass was the attendant tonight. The third solution was never going back, but to live on the street was something I was not really fond of, not in this area. It would be my death.

Wow, encouraging. These were three ways to possibly die. There was no way to come out alive. Great Poole.

But I decided to sleep on a park bench again. I did this several times, whenever Mr. Grass had threw me out, or when I ran away.

After a while of walking around, suddenly I saw this great car in front of the city hall, the van was open and in there was this amazing technical stuff.

I have been very good with computers since I was eight years old, the orphanage janitor, Bill, and I were friends and he let me use the computer in the orphanage's office every night and showed me how to use it, how to program it and even how to repair it.

And now I saw this van and couldn't resist taking a look in it.

Everything in there was expensive. The best things I have ever seen. Something like this only get very, very rich people could afford, though the van itself looked poor.

I jerked when I heard men approaching the van.

'Oh dammit, we'll never find the stupid treasure.' A man shouted.

'Shaw we've been searching for the treasure for only three months. Do you really think we could just ask for the treasure and have it appear right in front of us?' a man with a strong accent shouted a reply.

'Ian, Shaw, stop it.' A third, much calmer voice ordered. 'You two aren't helping with...'

'Hey' I smiled an unsure smile, when three men appeared in front. One was blond, one dark- haired and without any hair.

'HEY!' the bald one shouted and according to the voice it was the one called Shaw. He took a few steps in my direction and balled his fists. Oh crap. I was so in for it. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared myself for the punches that were coming.

'Stop Shaw!' The one with the calm voice shouted and suddenly stood in front of me.

'Why, Ben?' the blond asked with an evil grin, that made me shiver. 'Let him have his fun. This little bastard just nearly robbed us.'

'Get in the van, you two! I'll handle this.' Ben had an authority in his voice. So the two made a face, but obeyed.

'Thanks so much. Oh gosh, really I wasn't going to steal from you. I am just interested in computers and...' I jumped to my feet and tried to make my getaway around Ben, but this guy had read my thoughts. He grabbed my arm. Hard!

'Stop. Don't even think about it. Who are you?' His eyes were angry.

'I am Riley, sir. Riley Poole.' My voice was trembling.

'Okay, Riley. Let me bring you home so I can talk to your parents.' Okay he was definitely something like a teacher. _To talk with my parents._

'That would be difficult since my mother died when I was born and my father is in jail.' I had my eyes downcast.

'Oh.' I looked in his eyes again and there was something I haven't seen in a long time, genuine pity and concern. 'Where do you live?'

'I live in the orphanage down the street.' There was something about him that made me trust him. I didn't know why, but I trusted him.

'Okay, get in the van.' He said and gave me a shove to the door.

Crap. This wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the two jerks, which joined Ben.

We entered the car and I realized that I was trembling. Thankfully Ben sat down beside me. Ian and Shaw probably would have enjoyed sitting next to me and torturing me.

'I can't believe that we're bringing him home.' Shaw shook his head. 'We could have just drowned him in the Hudson after beating him up.' Ian chuckled, while I swallowed.

'Shaw, shut up!' Ben shouted.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

'What has he done this time?' The meanest attendant of the orphanage asked and had a firm grip on my arm.

'We found him when he was in our car, trying to rob us.' Shaw smiled a little.

Ouch. The grip on my arm was so tight that I felt tears in my eyes. It hurt, but it was only a gentle breeze before the storm.

When I looked in Ben's eyes for a brief moment I saw pain in them, as if he was the one whose arm was twisted.

'Go in your room. We'll talk later!' Mr. Grass backhanded me so hard that I yelped. I ran as fast as I could back into my room. Crap, my cheek hurt like hell and in exactly one hour I would be so sore that I won't be able to move for a very long time. Crap, crap, crap. What should I do? Running away would make it worse.

Why did Mr. Grass have to be the attendant _that_ night? He was the one attendant who used to beat up the 'bad boys'. Oh gosh, I was really scared of him.

I was sitting on my bed, hugging myself and letting the tears stream down my face. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tensed when the door opened.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP


	15. 13 Riley's Story 2

Riley's story

_**Thuraya Known**_, Double thanks to you :))

_**rOck-bUtterfly91**__**, **_I was soo happy to read your review! So cute! Thanks! Der deutsche Zusatz war auch toll :D Made me happy :))

_**BananaPieThiefX**__**,**_ Yeah :( you're right! Thanks for reviewing :)

_**Masterarcher**__**,**_ Ui, that's cool!! To make somebody love Riley even more is great ;) Thanks so much, glad you liked it ;-)

**Second part of Riley's story**

**Riley's story**** 2**

'Riley, do you anything about computers?' A familiar voice asked. _Beg pardon?_

I was looking at Ben who closed the door behind himself and sat down beside me. I didn't try to hide my tears. In this little windowless cubical were no lights, except the dim light from the lamp on my desk.

'What?' I asked totally taken aback. To hear his voice was like a dream. When you expect a voice that belongs to somebody who wants to beat you up, such a gentle question was more worth than anything else.

'You said that you are interested in technology- stuff. Do you know anything about it?' He asked gently.

'Yeah, I know quite a bit about that kind of thing.' This was a real understatement, but I didn't want to boast.

'Good, can you hack?' The question surprised me a little.

'Well, I know how to hack. I hacked into the cafeteria database several times to change the purchase list and the dinner menu.' He chuckled at my answer.

'Do you want to join us? You're nearly eighteen. By then, the orphanage doesn't have to keep you anymore and you could end up on the streets. And I need somebody who can use a computer.'

This guy was my new hero. I looked at him with wide eyes.

'Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thank you so much!' I screamed while I threw both arms around his neck. I heard him laugh and he surprised me by returning the hug, rubbing circles in my back.

'Oh my gosh, I don't know what to say, Mr...?' We broke apart and I looked at him curiously.

'Call me Ben.' He was still laughing.

'Thank you so much, Ben. You're better than any made up hero, because you just rescued me from the beating of my lifetime.'

'I thought it was something like that.' There was real anger in his voice. 'What about your cheek?' He touched exact spot where Mr. Grass hit me. I winced.

'It's okay.' I replied, but jerked away. It would be awhile until it would be okay again, but it was bearable.

'Are you sure?' Was this the feeling of being cared for? Nobody really gave a crap. Yet this guy who I knew for only half an hour, who found me in his car, gave me a feeling of being liked. Of being worth something. It was a great feeling.

'I'm sure.' I half-lied and smiled at him.

'I think you should really pack, if you want to join us.' He ordered nicely.

'It's lucky I'm good with computers.' I shook my head and thanked our janitor silently for teaching me computer stuff.

'Oh no, I would have asked you to join us even if you couldn't use computers. I got the strong feeling you wouldn't have been able to protect yourself.' He chuckled 'This computer thingy is just a good way to make Ian and Shaw agree. But you better improve yourself as a computer specialist, otherwise Ian will kindly strangle us both without raising an eyebrow. That much you owe me.'

I couldn't help but smile. I really liked this guy.

**End of Riley's story**

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

When I finished Sophia was smiling.

"So there was a happy ending." I said with a smile.

"Out of curiosity, did you find that treasure?"

"You'll never know." I teased. "And now I want to hear your story."

"There's not much, it's pretty ordinary. A young woman, whose dream is to become a famous actress, but fails. And now she's one of the best- looking, most amazing, well paid translators, who is now sitting in her great living room with a computer nerd."

"With the most amazing computer nerd. That sounds like a happy ending, too!" I answered with a bright smile.

"Yeah, seems so." She laughed. "Well, you amazing treasure hunter aka thief aka hacker, we should go to sleep."

I made a face before I replied: "Then good night you good-looking dreamer aka actor aka translator."

"Good night. And thanks for your story." She waved one last time and disappeared into her room. I went to our guest room with a smile.

"Everything okay?" I heard Ben's question.

"Yeah. Thanks Ben." I continue to smile in the darkness, feeling really gratitude for him.

"What for?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing." I paused, then I added, much calmer: "Everything!"

He laughed once more and wished me a good night again.

"Night" I whispered back.

This night I would sleep fantastic.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

I woke up when I smelled home-made cookies. That was something I couldn't resist.

It was the first day we slept until ten o' clock in the morning.

I saw Ben stretching in the bed beside mine. Abi was already out of bed. "So what happened yesterday evening with you and Sophia?" This was typical of Ben. He was curious about things that had the potential to hurt me.

"Nothing, Ben. We were talking." I assured him.

"About?" He was sitting on the edge of the bed and I was sitting at of the edge of mine, so that we were facing each other.

"Actually we talked about you." I had to laugh about the surprised face he made.

"What?" He was stunned.

"She thought we were brothers. And I told her how we meet." I smiled at him.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Ben's Perspective

This was something I really loved to remember, the day I met Riley Poole. That Ian had let the truck stay open was the greatest thing Ian had done. Every time I thought about it, I wanted to thank him.

After the jerk backhanded Riley I knew I was going to ask him to join us. The pain and fear in Riley's eyes awakened a will inside me to protect him. At that moment I promised myself that the kid wouldn't be hurt anymore.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

At breakfast, Riley and Sophia remained silent. Abi smiled sadly at both of them. This would be a difficult goodbye, poor kid.

After an hour of laughing and talking we began to say goodbye.

Riles said goodbye to the German relatives and Sophia said goodbye to Abi and me. After that they both vanished for several minutes.

Abi and waited at the car, the Germans back in the house.

Sophia didn't come again. Riley came back alone, biting his lip, hands in his pockets and gaze downcast.

"Oh Riley." Abi hugged him tight.

"It's okay." Riley smiled a sad smile, that didn't reach his eyes.

"You sure?" Abi asked letting him out of the hug.

"Yeah." He sighed and with a nod and Abi got in the car.

"Are you really sure?" I asked him, a hand on his shoulder.

"I will be, thanks Ben." That satisfied me.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

'Nothing... Everything...' Does anybody know the movie I have the line from? It's my favourite line of this movie... Guess which movie I mean... ;-)


	16. 14 Ch Las Vegas

Las Vegas

I'm sorry for the delay… I've had some problems with this chapter, but My Beta ‚Lorem Ipsum', (special thanks to her), helped me with it.

So… this "nothing… everything" was from Kingdom of Heaven with Orlando Bloom, at least in the German translation is it like this…. It's my favourite line…

_**daisyduke80**__**, **_:) Thanks for the review.

_**Miss Fenway**__**, **_Like always a double-Thanks to you =).. Yeah Poor Riley…

_**rOck-bUtterfly91**__**, **_Ach, deine Reviews sind immer so süß =) They make me smile =) I'm so glad that you liked my story so far. Perhaps Sophi and Riley will meet again…

_Thuraya Known__,_ Lol… I know, that there are questions unanswered, but I promise, they will be answered. Thanks for your Review.

_**Elyy2k**__**, **_Wow… I'm speechless. And that doesn't happen very often. That was great to listen. Thanks so much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley's Perspective:

I had a phone number in my right jeans pocket and a guarantee to see Sophia again. The World Wide Web was _world wide_. I could do my work everywhere. And translators were able to translate anywhere. And we both had enough money to spend a few weekends together.

On the way to Las Vegas I repeated the story of the first time I met Ben to Abi. She should know things that a 'stranger' knew. I was happy that she didn't ask any questions about my life before that day. It was something I really didn't want to talk about.

Now I was looking out of the window and was amazed at the sight. "Oh wow! This is so great! Ben, Ben look! The statue of liberty in Las Vegas!"

Why did I even wonder why Ben calls me 'Kid'. I didn't behave like a thirty-two year old man. I heard Ben and Abi chuckle in the front.

"Yea, Kid, it IS great." Ben laughed. Okay, make fun of me, it doesn't really matter.

"So, what are we going to do?" Abi asked.

"Guys! Please let's go to a casino, I don't want to watch a show. No fake Elvis! Just casinos and food!" The pair laughed at my excitement.

I myself had to laugh at the image of Abi in one of the casinos playing poker. I imagined the mean-declaration lady totally dominating one of those silly games. This was going to be fun.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

After a short search for a motel we finally entered a casino, Ben and I wore expensive tuxedos and Abi looked brilliant in her dress. Really beautiful. I got the feeling that Ben was really proud to have this woman at his side.

"Are you Ben Gates?" a young woman asked Ben, as we barely had even crossed the room. Oh excellent, somebody recognized the famous treasure hunter, great.

"Let's go, Ben will find us." Abi smiled. She locked her arm with mine and led us to the first table. Poker, cool!

"C'mon, let's throw money out of the window!" I joked, and helped Abi gentlemanlike to sit down and took a seat myself.

"Tolle Vorstellung, wir haben ja genug!", she said to herself. I glared at her. She would eventually drive me crazy, if she kept speaking in German.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Ben joined us eventually and it turned out all three of us were good poker players.

But then…

"You three, we're under the suspicion that cheating may be going on here!" One of the cops stated harshly and pointed at Abi, Ben and me.

"What?" I asked with a fake laugh.

"Would you please come with us gentlemen, lady?" On of the cops made a step in my direction.

"No way!" I said and turned to Ben, who tried to lead me to the cops with a hand on one of my shoulders. "Ben, they can't do this! Just because we're lucky it doesn't mean that we're cheating!"

"Sir," The tallest cop shouted. Ugh, everybody was looking at us.

"Riley! Don't be stupid, move!" Ben whispered and squeezed my shoulder tight.

"No! These jokers have no right to arrest us." I shouted at Ben, not understanding why wasn't on my side. "I really don't see a reason for anyone getting into trouble." I turned around and tried to get out, but I was held back by an angry Ben.

"Riley." He warned giving me a glance.

"Sir would you please follow me, so we can get this straightened out?" The policeman asked, a mean gaze on me.

"Yes." Ben answered. "We on, Riley."

"Oh Ben, shut up, it's not like you care about the law anyway. You kidnapped the president, so don't act like a good citizen." _Crap_. I looked at Ben, an '_I- didn't want to say that_' look on my face. He was… mad.

"_You kidnapped who?_" The policeman repeated, startled. All the people around where staring at us and begun to whisper._ Oops_, I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"Sir, I think you had better come with me."

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

CRACK

The door of the cell shut.

Crap!

Now we found ourselves in a little grey cell with a few benches in a little police station in Las Vegas. I was really happy we three were alone in here. And the officer was really lucky that he was on the other side of the bars, because at the moment Ben was more terrifying than every Mitch or Ian.

Though his body language was calm his face was really furious. His eyes were burning with anger and his lips were only a thin line. I realized that his fists were clenched and though I knew that this guy, my big brother, would never hurt me I crossed the room so that I was as far as possible away from him.

So I sat down on one bench in the back of the room, Abi took a seat on the opposite side of the room, so that she was able to face me. But she leaned her head against the wall, her legs hugged to her chest and her eyes closed.

She looked kind of funny with her beautiful dress in this dark cell. Ben and I were still in our tuxedos, too.

Oh, I felt so guilty at the sight of Ben who was now standing at Abi's side and glared at me.

I looked down at my right wrist, unable to hold Ben's gaze. I noticed that the strong officer, who was insulted by me, left an angry bruise on my right wrist. It hurt. But Ben's gaze hurt way more than that.

"Ben, I…" I tried to apologize.

"Oh shut up! _Just shut up Poole!_" I had to swallow hard and felt tears in the corners of my eyes. He really just called me Poole!

"Ben! Don't!" I heard Abi's surprised voice.

"No! Let me finish!" Than he addressed me again: "Have you finally lost your mind? What have I done to you that you would tell somebody that I kidnapped the president. I thought were my friend." That hurt.

"Ben…" I tried again to apologize again, but this just made him angrier. I've ruined his name again. At least it wasn't killing the president, but kidnapping him, that was a progress.

"You know, I think I only asked you to join us to get rid of my bad conscience or something. To finally pay you back, I have never paid you for your work. Maybe your work is worth more then you."

I squeezed my eyes shut, clenched my fists and let out a trembling breath. _'Please stop talking! Please'_ I thought. I wasn't able to say anything.

"BEN!" Abi interrupted in with a firm voice.

"BE QUIET ABIGAIL! This is between Riley and me!"

The silence was only interrupted by a little sob I let out. Oh god, I was so pathetic. I realized that everything about our talk in Colorado was forgotten.

"No this is…" But she wasn't able to finish her sentence, because Ben started again.

"When we get back to Washington DC. I'll pay you for your work. And than I won't have to think about you and whining anymore! You were fantastic as a hacker but you failed as a friend…"

"Ben! Shut up! Blödmann! Trottel! So was zu seinem besten Freund zu sagen! You jerk!" Abi shouted. I didn't care what she was saying, all the words of Ben were worse than hard slaps in my face.

I sat on the bench, and curled up and against the wall, my face buried in my knees and my hands in my hair. I struggled for breath and felt tears all over my face. I just lost my friend, my _best _friend, my big brother.

"Riley!" Abi's voice was trembling, too. Suddenly Abi was next to me and pulled me in a tight embrace and begun to stroke my hair. "Shhh! I promise that he didn't mean anything! C'mon Riley." I wanted to believe her, but Ben never said something he didn't mean.

I heard a movement from Ben's direction and for a brief moment I thought he would come to us, to _talk _to me, but he seemed to just lie down on the bench.

"Ri?" Abi tried again and kissed the top of my head but continued to caress my hair. "Would you please just return the hug sweetheart?" She asked gently. I knew she just wanted to uncurl me, so that I could take a deeper breath, but right now this was exactly what I needed at the moment. A hug to know, that somebody actually cared about me.

So I hugged her and buried my face in her shoulder. She laid her head on the top of my head and rubbed comforting circles in my back. I even felt a gentle kiss on my hair.

Now and then I felt Abi glare at Ben, over my shoulder. Every time she did I felt a shiver down my spin. I didn't dare look at him after my tears finally died down.

"Take a nap, we all will talk tomorrow!" Abi said with a sad smile and placed a kiss on my cheek then she stood up and laid down on one of the other benches in the cell.

I turned around, so I would face the wall when I laid down.

This was the worst day of this stupid trip! I loved the idea of seeing Las Vegas, finally! Now I hated Las Vegas. I hated the whole trip; all this terrible fights with Ben wouldn't have happened if I had stayed at home.

And at the very end I had lost my friend.

I just was on this trip, because Ben felt he needed to pay me back. Not because he wanted me there.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Please Review :) And again sorry, that it was so late.


	17. 15 Ch The Fight 1

**This time… a faster update.**

**Ui. The story is finished soon… **

_**Ellasphere**__**,**_ Thanks so much for your review… very cute.

_**Miss Fenway**__**,**_ hehe… cool. Thanks. I say it with you: "Poor Riley!" ;) It is before Christmas :)

-----------------------------------------

**The fight**

Ben's Perspective

I woke up the next morning I had the horrible feeling of having betrayed someone I love. Oh of course, I just told my little brother that he only worth his hacking skills. Oh yeah, I was the jerk of the nation.

The kid was curled up under a thin blanket and hugged himself tightly.

I chewed my lower lip. How could I possibly fix this? I couldn't just take everything back that I said. And there was no way we could ignore this.

"Good Morning Ben."

"Abi! I'm sorry for shouting at you, yesterday." I never took my eyes from Riley.

"That's okay. I was shouting, too. But do you realize how much you hurt _him_?" she asked questioningly but firmly.

"I…You know, I never… He…I just wanted… I'm so sorry, that I …" I stammered feebly.

"How could you say things like that, when he was already hurt? When he was _crying?_" she scolded.

"I really don't know, it's just so easy to hurt him. I know his weaknesses and I completely lost it. I'm really sorry, Abi."

"Don't apologize to me! But do _him_ a favor and apologize immediately!"

"I will. But not here, when we are out. How long do we have to stay here?" I murmured and looked finally in Abi's bloodshot eyes, either she has been crying too or she didn't sleep much.

"Another hour." She answered.

"What then?" I asked

"There's a bus stop. We can take a bus to Las Vegas and then we can drive to California. So we can visit the bridge, we can stay a night in San Francisco and visit the other sights tomorrow." She suggested before she added, glaring at me: "That is, if Riley still wants to continue the trip."

"I feel horrible!" I said, staring at Riley.

"Good!" Abi wasn't able to hide her smile.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

"Hey Riles wake up! We can go!" Gently I shook his shoulder, but after he cracked his eyes open he jerked away from my grip with a wounded look.

Abi, on my side, reached for the kid's hand and hauled him up to his feet.

Out of the building I let out a frustrated sigh when Riley walked away from us.

"Ben, go after him." Abi ordered.

I did.

Riley was standing in a telephone booth, the mouthpiece in one hand, the other hung limp at his side. He looked helplessly at the ceiling, like he was pleading for help. When I saw the reason for his despair, I couldn't help but shake my head. The kid had no luck. The mouthpiece cable was cut in two.

He twisted around as I knocked on the glass door. His frightened face fell again, his eyes downcast, when he recognized me. Obviously he had expected someone who would blame him for destroying the phone.

"I thought you didn't like being a prisoner." I joked, while I opened the door for him with a nod at the cable.

"Seems so." He whispered. Oh god, I have hurt him more than I thought.

"Who did you want to call, by the way?" I followed him to the porch, Abi waited, leaning on a tree near the bus stop.

"Cab," he answered matter of factly.

"We can take the bus to Las Vegas." I was confused.

"The cab is for me." He whispered looking to his feet.

"Why? You can't want to drive home without us. In a cab! Riley this is stupid!" I was pretty taken aback, that he wanted to abandon Abi and me.

"No, I just need a ride to an airport!" he said.

"Riley…"

"Oh Ben, please stop!" I was stunned at his sudden outburst. He didn't even try to hide the tears, which formed in his eyes. "You can just leave it alone… or leave _me_ alone. I understand. You don't have to pretend to be my friend, okay?"

"Riley-"

"But please, it's hard enough for me, please don't make it worse!" His voice broke a little.

"Riley!" He still ignored me.

"No, it's okay, I was your sidekick! Nothing more. I won't…" One tear made his way down his cheek. His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Riley, _stop_!" I didn't want to shout, but there was no other way to get his attention. "Riley! You have _never_ been only a sidekick!" I said, with a hand on his shoulder. Luckily he didn't shrug it off but he tensed under it.

"_Ben, please._" At this I felt tears in my own eyes. He looked so helpless. There was so much pain in his bright blue eyes.

"Listen! Why did you believe anything I said yesterday? You should know not to listen to me when I'm like that. My gosh, I was exhausted and angry… I was in a little cell…" I wasn't sure if I had any right to be hurt myself.

He just looked away and winced when he tried to cross his arms over his chest for defense.

I felt my blood boil at the sight of his injury.

"Stop it," Riley said desperately when I inspected his wrist but he wasn't able to get out of my gentle but strong grip.

"This was that stupid cop, wasn't it?" I asked furiously, tried to get his eyes to meet with my own.

"Oh god, Ben! What does it matter to you? Do you really want to hurt me even more with by suddenly caring? Should we make up to end our friendship _again_? Is this a new hobby of yours? _Let's see how much Riley can take?_ Yesterday the cops could have shot me with their guns and you wouldn't even raised an eyebrow! And now you explode because of a bruise!" He really seemed on the verge of a breakdown, so I released his arm and gave him a little more space.

"Do you really believe that I would make up with you to break our friendship off again?" I hadn't noticed that I have raised my voice. He couldn't think that's what I wanted. "Why do you think I meant anything I said yesterday, about our whole friendship for _the last sixteen years_, was only a fake? Why is it so easy for you to believe the bad things?"

"I believe it, because no one would say something like that to a _friend_." He ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"Riley, I just wanted to hurt you. I lashed out." I admitted impatiently.

"Very well done! Exactly what a friend do!" Riley said with a shaking, fake laugh.

Perhaps we really should end our friendship, if only for a break. Perhaps finally the day had come? It would break my heart, but he didn't trust me and too much happened between us two. Maybe there is no such thing as an unbreakable friendship.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	18. 16 Ch The Fight 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**So… Thanks so much for the Reviews.**

_**Masterarcher**__**, **_=) Thanks so much for the review… I also hope that there is something like an unbreakable friendship.

_**Elyy2k,**_ =D This review made my day! Thanks so much. I'm glad you like it.

_**Miss Fenway**__**, **_I'm sorry for your broken friendship… I've got a few myself :(

For everybody… Here is the new chapter… so please review…

**The fight 2**

Ben's Perspective

But he was still my little brother. He means so much to me and I would fight for his friendship.

"Riley, please! I was angry! And you didn't act like such a great friend either." Okay, if there was an award for the stupidest apologizes, I would get it. _He wasn't acting like a good friend? He's an amazing friend! Of course he's not perfect, but he has never hurt me. Not like I hurt him._

"Okay, what did I do?" He asked with an offended look.

"You… haven't told me about your phobia of canoes or your claustrophobia." I complained.

"Oh, Ben, that's lame! Really!" he glared at me "But fine. I'll tell you about it," he stated in a firm voice.

When I didn't interrupt him, his newfound temper vanished: "You know I don't mind sitting in a canoe. I would sleep in a canoe if it was on land! And I don't mind little, dark rooms, as long as it's not a cave!" Again fresh tears were in his eyes. This time I could tell they weren't of anger, but of mental pain. What was up with the kid?

"What is it?" I asked gently and both of my hands had now a tight grip on his shoulders.

I didn't know how I should act. On one hand we fought but on the other hand there was a scared boy in front of me, my very best friend, who was now uncomfortably shifting his weight from side to side.

"Do you remember the last time we went _swimming_?" he asked, eyes on my shoes.

"No, that was… oh!" Then it hit me, the kid wasn't afraid of canoes, but of _water_. And he wasn't afraid of darkness or narrowness but of _caves_. "Riles…" I began and stroked his shoulder.

"I was way _more_ than frightened, Ben! I was terrified!" I had the strong feeling he wasn't talking about our recent trip. He wound himself out of my grip and took a few steps back.

"You nearly drowned and I wasn't able to do _anything_. I didn't even say goodbye. It could have been the last time I saw you! It could have been your _death_! Do you really think I'm fond of the idea to go swimming with you or running through an underground cave? It just so happens that it reminds me of something! _It could have been the last time I ever saw you_." By now he was really crying.

I realized that we've never talked about this, not with him or Abi or my parents. Everyone seemed to be okay with it. Nothing had happened and I had no idea that the memory was this painful for Riley.

I made a few steps to him and took his upper arms between my hands and pressed them to his chest, so that he was finally start to calm down.

"Riley! Hey, look at me!" I ordered with a gentle tone. Eventually his crying eyes met my soft gaze. "I didn't think about it. I'm sorry. But all water or every cave wants to kill somebody, at least the ones without any treasures in them!" My joke didn't brighten his mood. He just stared at me.

I made sure to get my point across. "Ri, you don't have to worry if something might happen to me and I'm sorry that I pushed you so much. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You had every right to want to not talk about it. I was really stupid, and I wasn't able to realize it myself."

Then there was an awkward silence, when his eyes downcast again.

"I'm sorry I was talking about us kidnapping the president in front of every one." he gave in.

"It's okay! Do you believe me when I say, that I was a jerk and just wanted to hurt your feelings, and didn't mean anything of it?" I asked with a little force behind my voice.

"Why?" He asked, sadly.

"I was so angry that you didn't listen to me, that this cop claimed we were cheating and that we both fought nearly the entire trip. And what was nagged me the most, why you didn't tell me about your fears, twice on the trip. I'm sorry, but it seemed so simple to hurt you at the moment. I didn't mean anything of it. Okay?" I apologized one more time.

He didn't response just looked away.

"Okay? Riley, please tell me that it's okay!" I begged.

He looked at me with now hopeful eyes, than he nodded. I smiled at him.

"Good! Riley, it was really stupid that you believed me! I was really stupid to say things like that. You are my best friend. No! You are my little brother. I _love_ you like a little brother! Are we clear?"

"Yeah, thanks Ben." By now he smiled a sheepish smile.

"And I'm so sorry I failed my promise, which I kept when I met you the first time." I stroke his arm and avoided his gaze when I said this.

"Which promise?" he asked, and now he was the one who searched my gaze.

"To never let you get hurt, and now _I_ was the one who hurt you." I said with sorrow in my voice.

He smiled at me with a genuine smile.

"So, come here!" I returned the grin. Before he realized what was happening, I pulled him into a tight embrace.

After a few moments he returned the hug and buried his face in my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry that we have fought so much on the trip!" he mumbled against the fabric of my shirt.

"Most of the time it was great, wasn't it?" I whispered gently.

He nodded and tightened his grip on me, gripping the back of my shirt, not wanting to let go. Oh I really hated myself for last evening. My thoughtless words were something he would never forget and I would never forgive myself.

I leaned my forehead against the top of his head and tried to blink the tears in my eyes away.

After we finally broke apart, I had an arm limp over his shoulders and led him to the tree where Abi was waiting, tears of joy in here beautiful eyes. When we were near enough she reached us and hugged us both at the same time.

The group hug was only interrupted by Abi's cries, of course in German: "Ich hasse euch beide! Warum könnt ihr nicht immer so sein?"

"Abi! I can't understand you. So if you said something important you should repeat it in English!" Riley asked whose head was resting on my shoulder next to Abi's head that rested my chest.

"I said that I hate you both and asked why you two can't remain being this way together." Abi mumbled and I saw her stroking Riley's hair affectionately.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Riley's Perspective

I had my brother back. Okay, the fight didn't last long, but it was worse than anything else. I couldn't express how glad I was, here, at this bus stop, arms full of Ben and Abi.

All the pain felt only like an after- sound of a nightmare, of a healing wound.

When the bus arrived, we sat down in the back, where we sat in one row, Abi in the middle with a goofy smile.

I was smiling too and looked happily out of the window, enjoying the ride to Las Vegas.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

**Well…. Everything turned out good…. And finally we know Riley's fears =)**

**Only one chapter to go…**

**I think I will post it tomorrow… **

**Reviews please… (Would be my Christmas present :D)**


	19. 17 Ch San Francisco

**Hey everyone :)**

**It's late but… I kept my promise… My last update is today….**

**Wow…. Great, my story is done =D… Okay it kind of makes me sad =(**

**Thanks to my amazing Beta: LoremIpsum!**

**And thanks to:**

_**Masterarcher**__**, **_yeah. I just couldn't let them fight… :D I'm sooo happy, that you liked the story and the idea… My Christmas was great, thank you. I hope yours were great, too.

_**Miss Fenwa**__**y,**_ merry Christmas to you, too . I'm glad you liked the story.

**I hope, nobody will be disappointed after this chapter.**

**San Francisco**

Ben's Perspective

This was the most incredible view we have ever had. We were standing on one of the green hills of San Francisco and we had an amazing view of the Golden Gate Bridge. Flanked by the two most important people on earth, I could honestly say that this was one of the best moments in my life. Better than any treasure in the whole world.

All stress of the last few days was forgotten. I had both arms around Abi, my chin resting on her head. "This is so beautiful, so peaceful." Abi whispered. Riley in typical Riley immaturity, went to the top of the hill and screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Riley!" Abi looked around, worried that somebody heard him. I just laughed, when Riley shouted a second time a loud "Woohoo!" Before Abi could warn him again, I pulled her in a passionate kiss and she returned it.

"Let him." I whispered to her, when he shouted a third time. I placed another kiss on her lips before I ran the hill up myself, shouting with joy and freedom.

Riley looked stunned at first, that I did something like that, but then he laughed.

"Ben, I am amazed." Than he turned again to face the bridge.

"You didn't believe that can scream as loud as that, did you?" I reached over to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"No, actually I heard you shout way louder than that yesterday evening." He said with a sad undertone and peeked up at me. I only pulled him a little closer "But" he went on with his casual voice, "I didn't believe Abi would allow you, to shout this loud, she must be embarrassed with us two." He chuckled, that seemed to delight him.

"No, I'm afraid to disappoint you. I'm not that embarrassed. I was just enjoying the silence for a _very_ brief moment." Abi laughed and put her arm around my waist. I hugged her as close as Riley.

"But right now silence doesn't matteeeeeeeeeer!" I felt Riley jerk and I winced myself, when Abi suddenly screamed.

"That's riiiiiiiiiight!" I screamed and felt Riley chuckle against my arm.

"You two are not normal, look there was a car accident because of you twoooo." Abi laughed as he stated this and I smiled at him, when he shouted at the bridge while pointing at it.

"So that's enough before our throats become sore." I said, still laughing.

"Did you know that some episodes from Full House and Charmed were filmed here?" Riley asked, waving around with his free arm.

"Yes, I have seen some of those shows with you." I chuckled.

We stood for a few minutes in silence. I saw that Riley was hugging himself and smiling an indefinite smile. "What are you thinking about, kid?" I asked him, trying to read his face.

"I will… get the camera." Abi smiled, kissed my cheek and left us alone.

When Abi couldn't hear us anymore Riley answered not turning his gaze away from the bridge: "I was thinking about how much my life has changed in the last sixteen years. I mean, Ben, do you really think I could have seen that bridge today without you? I would probably be dead right now."

"I think, that you would have hacked yourself into a very good technical company, signing yourself in as the new manager and be some millionaire right now." I hugged him closer and my voice changed to a whisper: "Nevertheless I am really glad, that you joined our team, so my last sixteen years could change by getting a little brother."

"Yeah, your life changed." He shook his head.

"It did, after fifteen years I found the first treasure, and one year later I found another treasure. But the most important change was that I had to keep an eye on another person besides myself." I locked eyes with him, when he looked up for a brief moment. "You know that I would have never found the treasures without you? Your friendship, our brotherhood, is worth more then those treasures combined."

"Yeah, I am cool." He said sarcastically.

"You are!" I said and pulled him in a real embrace.

"Thanks Ben, for everything." He said calmly, returning the hug.

"Hey, boys." We both, still hugging, faced Abi whose face was hidden behind her camera. "This will be my favorite picture, it will definitely be hung over our fireplace."

"Let's head over to the van again." I whispered, while Riley managed to get out of my grasp.

"So, we made it there. What now?" I asked pulling of the road.

"We search someplace to stay for the night?" Abi asked with a frown, Riley and I started to laugh. "What?" she sounded annoyed, she hated when people laughed at her.

"He didn't mean what to do tonight, he asked how we are planning to get home. I mean Washington DC is on the other side." Riley answered her matter of factly. "So we could give the van to some beggar and take the plane." Riley suggested.

"Oh, I'll hang onto the van. I really didn't want to miss it." I smiled at Riley, knowing what he was about.

"So we will _drive_ back?" Riley asked hopefully, Abi smiled at his excitement.

"Of course, this'll be great. Abi, you'll be with us?" I asked her, she nodded and smiled even wider.

"But will we take another route?" Riley asked biting his lip.

"Pick one. Abi and I decided on the way to San Francisco, you decide the way back." I turned quickly around to see his face light up. "Nice!" He cheered.

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

Riley's Perspective

After a three day stay in San Francisco, where we stayed an amazing hotel, I picked a route. An amazing one. That's something I really didn't want to miss on this vacation, with the most amazing family. Amazing was my favorite word these days.

The drive back was much calmer. We went through Phoenix Arizona, made a visit to Mexico, drove along the Gulf of Mexico in Texas, Louisiana and Alabama, until we reached Orlando Florida and after that we drove home through Georgia, South Carolina and North Carolina.

Ben and I didn't fight the entire trip home. _No, _we did, at least one time, back at home. We couldn't agree where the picture of the two of us should hang. After we let Abi decide we got along again and ate some sandwiches. Now it hangs over the fireplace next to the duck-picture of Abi. She wondered how we could fight and make up a few minutes later…

But that's what brothers do, don't they?

ROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIPROADTRIP

**Sooo that was my first (real) story….**

**Thanks to all the one, who reviewed, added the story to favorites or alerts. I really enjoyed getting reviews… ;) **

**Many hugs and greetings to all, who read my story.**


End file.
